Is it too late to change anything?
by GSR4ever87
Summary: Sara was finally moving on, starting a new life (at least the best she could), when her past unexpectedly shows up. And while he's around, something is revealed that was kept from her that could have changed the course of her life two years ago. What was it? Will it matter, or is it already too late? Please read and find out. Setting: Early Season 15
1. Her past showing up

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: Sara was finally moving on, starting a new life (at least the best she could), when her past unexpectedly shows up. And while he's around, something is revealed that was kept from her that could have changed the course of her life two years ago. What was it? Will it matter, or is it already too late? Please read and find out. Setting: Early Season 15

AN: Hope you are ready for a new story from me.

Title: Is it too late to change anything?  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendships, angst  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Could be mentions of episodes in various seasons  
Time-line: Setting in early Season 15  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior, a few questionable works  
Main Parings: GSR, Sara/OC  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: OC, Nick, Greg, DB, Finlay, Morgan, Catherine (Last few chapter only), Brass (Last few Chapters only)

* * *

Too late to change anything?

Chapter 1: Her past showing up

"Well it isn't wine or champagne, but we have to toast with something."

They smiled as DB held up a container of orange juice. Then after he poured a glass for the team, they each grabbed one before Finlay raised her glass up first and toasted. "To Sara and Bruce, may you two have a happy life together."

Bruce Reynolds was a restaurant owner, 6'0 with short black hair, brown eyes, and above average build. They had met when he moved into Sara's neighbor (the house diagonally from hers), showing up in her life right before she went to her absolute lowest when the man she had loved told her two years ago that it was in their best interest if they moved on from one another.

She knew things between her and Grissom weren't going to be easy when she agreed to come back to Vegas to help out the team, while he stayed in Paris before traveling, but if someone would have told her that it had ended up like it did, she would have never believed them. They should have been the couple that could survive anything that was thrown at them.

Of course he shouldn't have all the blame in it though, a marriage is between two people, and considering how things ended up, she probably should have tried harder to see him or talk to him more, they both should have.

Sara mentally shook her head from the past as they all smiled and repeated. "Here, here."

After they took a sip and swallowed, Morgan asked about the details of Bruce's proposal, and while he was happily explaining last night's events as Morgan and Finlay were practically gushing at his story, a man who looked very different since the last time he walked through these halls, stopped in front of the reception desk.

The young, red-haired, green-eyed, tall, slim build, receptionist gave him a smile as she handed him the sign-in sheet. "Sign here please, and if you don't mind me asking, what is your purpose for being here today?"

The older man nodded while he grabbed the clipboard before answering her question while he signed. "Conrad Ecklie called and wished to see me."

She nodded as she grabbed the clipboard from him, then replied as she looked down at the name he had signed. "Alright Dr. Gri..." She stopped and looked at him again, this time as if he was a legend, which of all things she's heard in this lab about the guy when it came to Forensics & Entomology, she really thought he was. Then she smiled as she grabbed a visitor's badge and cleared her throat before she handed it to him. " Alright Dr. Grissom, here is your visitor's badge, you are free to pass."

Grissom nodded with a smile, which he may have looked older but his eyes still held that charm. "Thank you." She nodded with a bigger smile before watching him walk down the hall.

As Bruce was continuing on last night's events with his arm around Sara, she stood there with a small smile as she thought again about the last two years.

It took her about a year and a half to see Bruce as more than a friendly neighbor, and what was amazing for her was that he never pushed her to escalator their friendship into something further until she was ready, which she doesn't think she'll ever be fully over Grissom, he has just been a major part of her life for so long that he'll always be a part of it, but she also couldn't just sit around and let her life pass her by, so she gave in, and eventually their relationship progressed into an engagement, as of last night that is.

Sara's thoughts get interrupted when Finley asked with a smile, very happy for Sara. "So when is the big day?"

Sara cleared her throat and replied. "We haven't set a date yet."

Bruce smiled bigger before kissing her on the head. "But soon, I just can't wait for her to become my wife." The women practically swooned as the men nodded with smiles.

Then as Nick took another sip of his orange juice, something, or should he say, someone caught his attention out in the hall talking to Ecklie, and it was so shocking to see him out there that he spits out his drink. They looked at him very curious on what that was about, so when they saw that his face looked like he was seeing or saw a ghost, they all followed his line of sight, Sara and Bruce turned around to look too, and when she saw who it was, she gasped and dropped her glass, making a mess on the floor.

She cleared her throat, and was about to start cleaning up her mess when DB told her not to worry about it and started cleaning it up for her. Sara looked down and thanked him before looking toward the window again, now seeing Grissom and Ecklie walking toward the break room as her heart was picking up its pace.

As their eyes connected for the first time in two years, they couldn't help but think how they each looked.

Grissom thought she hadn't changed much, maybe her hair was a little longer, but she still looked as beautiful as ever, something he'll always think about her no matter how he felt.

Sara noticed his hair was very short and white now, along with his beard. She also saw that he had lost weight, but not in a sickly way, it looked really good. He looked really good to her, something she'll always think about him no matter how she felt.

They both mentally shook their heads as Grissom and Ecklie walked into the room, then Ecklie wasted no time in speaking, his attention was mostly toward Sara and Grissom. "The day shift had gotten a copy cat case that Grissom had worked on years ago, and he is here to help out, so I expect you two to conduct yourselves in a professional manner while you are in this lab, is that understood?"

Grissom didn't even hesitate. "Absolutely."

Sara nodded. "Yes."

Ecklie nodded with a smile. "Alright, Gil finish up in here, then meet your team in the layout room."

After Grissom nodded, Ecklie smiled at his daughter, Morgan, before walking out the room.

As the door clicked shut, Grissom looked at the people in the room, not recognizing everybody, or at least by face, he knew most of their names from Sara when she talked about them in the past.

Before it got too awkward, Nick clears his throat and said. "Grissom this is the team, Morgan, Finlay, DB." Then he paused as he pointed to Bruce. "And this is..."

But Bruce cuts him off as he wrapped his arm around Sara's waist again while he held out his other hand. "Bruce Reynolds, I don't work here, but I'm Sara's fiancée."

The minute he said that, everybody was wondering what was going to happen next while Sara stopped a tense feeling before it went through her.

But if they were expecting a big reaction, they were highly disappointed, because Grissom just cleared his throat and said. "Congratulations." He saw Sara look a little shocked at his response before he gave her a little smile as he continued. "I mean it, I hope you two are happy together."

It hurt to say and see her with somebody else, but he promised he wouldn't interfere with her happiness, and he meant that.

Sara wanted to prove that she had moved on from him, even though that little piece of her will always remind her that she could try as much as she wanted, but...She mentally shook her head from those thoughts and gave him a little smile and nodded. "I am, I'm very happy."

Grissom nodded before he looked at Nick and Greg. "Nice to see you guys again." They just nodded, still shocked that he was standing in front of them, then he looked at the new members he was just introduced too. "Nice to finally meet you."

The women just nodded, not sure how to feel about this, but DB walked up to him and held out his hand. "It is nice to finally meet you too."

After Grissom shook DB's hand and nodded, he turned and walked out of the room to go do the job he was brought here to do, while Sara tried as hard as she could to not look at him as he walked down the hall, but was unsuccessful.

The silence was broken a few seconds later when Finn asked. "So that was Grissom, huh?"

Nick smiled and asked. "Never thought you would see the day?"

They chuckled as Sara looked down, then Bruce looked at her and asked. "You ok Sara?"

She looked up at him before looking at everybody else, seeing the concern looks they were giving her, so she nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Of course this a shock to see him after so long, but you heard him, he's happy for me, we've moved on."

She said the words and wanted to believe them, but she just wasn't a 100% sure. She thought she was, which was why she said yes to marrying Bruce, but seeing Grissom now, she...

Her thoughts get interrupted when Bruce speaks with a smile. "Yes you have, so let's hear it one more time, to me and Sara."

They chuckled as they repeated here, here, and while they were all taking a sip of their drinks, Sara looked out in the hall again and watched Grissom with the day shift team while that all too familiar feeling she always gets when she sees him came through her, despite trying to push it away.

* * *

AN: Want to see what happens next? Please review.

**On another side note I am working on the sequel to Their Beginning with a twist, so I hope that is still an interest.


	2. Won't interfere

AN: Warning: Mention of death of somebody special to them. Thanks for the support and reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Won't interfere

The next day

It was the end of shift, and Sara was walking out of the lab to head for Bruce's vehicle since he sometimes picks her up, while Grissom was walking toward the lab. She then heard/saw Bruce speak toward him. "Hey Gil." Grissom looked at Bruce while he continued. "The team usually has a gathering a couple times during the month, so how about stopping by Sara's on Saturday, it starts around 3:30."

Grissom looked toward Sara before answering. "If you are ok with it."

Sara was a little shocked that Bruce would invite him, and a part of her wasn't really thrilled about it, but she thought it would be nice if he got to really talk to the guys, so if he could play nice, then she could too.

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yeah, that's alright with me."

Grissom looked at Bruce and nodded. "Alright, I'll be there."

Bruce smiled with a nod. "Excellent."

After another nod, Grissom gave Sara a small smile before walking toward the lab again.

Sara watched him until he walked past her, then she looked at Bruce and said with a little smile. "I can't believe you did that."

He walked up to her. "Was it a bad thing? I thought I would be nice for your sake, and he seems to be taking this very well."

She would have to agree, so she nodded. "And yes that was very nice of you."

He smiled bigger while cupping her cheek, making her hold back a cringe. It wasn't like she disliked his touch now, but doing it out here where Grissom could see, didn't make her feel all that great. Then her thoughts came back. 'I thought you didn't care what he thought now.' She mentally shook her head again while he continued. "The gathering is at your place this time, so maybe I should have asked you first though, so I'm sorry."

The gatherings were started by DB, and since then they've always alternated which place they were doing them at, and this time it was Sara's turn to play host.

"It's fine." After he nods in return, they head toward the vehicle, but Sara stopped before getting to the passenger door. "Shoot."

"What?"

"I forget my phone in the break room, I'll be right back."

Bruce nodded before Sara turned and started walking back toward the lab entrance.

When she made it to the break room window she saw a woman from the day shift team hugging Grissom, and a jealously feeling hit her before she could push it down, which she mentally sighed while she walked toward the door, some times wishing these feelings would not affect her as much anymore.

Once she was in the room she cleared her throat, making Grissom and the woman step away from the hug, then she continued while pointing to the table where her phone was sitting. "Sorry to interrupt, I forgot my phone."

Grissom shook his head while Sara grabbed it from the table. "You weren't, Erica was just happy that we caught a break in our case, you know how that excitement can build."

Erica Clark was 35, had shoulder length, blond hair with blue eyes, a slim build, and she had been working the day shift for almost two months now since she changed careers to be a CSI.

Sara nodded while Erica smiled as she placed her hand on Grissom's arm. "He's a really great teacher. I've already learned so much from him, I bet your team misses him."

Before Sara could speak, Grissom cleared his throat as he stepped back from Erica's hand, making Sara secretly smirk while her blood was cooling down from boiling after watching her touch him, whether she wanted to feel that way or not, while he replied. "They hadn't needed me in a very long time. I'm sure they are happy and in great hands with who they have." Hearing his comment kind of made Sara a little sad, and she was about to speak about what he said, but he continued before she could. "Enjoy the rest of your day Sara."

She nodded after a pause. "Yeah, you too." He nodded back before turning and walking toward the counter while she turned and started walking toward the door, but stopped when she got there and turned back around. "Erica?" Erica turned around to look at the older woman. "You're right, I don't think you could find a better teacher/mentor than Grissom, he's one of the best. I would know better than anybody." Erica smiled as Grissom turned to look at Sara, a little surprised about her comment.

No matter how much pain they've both inflicted on each other, her caring about him will never change, so hearing him speak like that about himself hurt, so she was hoping with her words it wouldn't make him second guess himself as a teacher/mentor, because honestly, she wouldn't have been the type of CSI she was today without a lot of help from him, she really believed that.

After Sara gave him a quick look, she walked out of room as he continued to watch her while his heart was fluttering in his chest, thinking maybe deep down she still cared about him a little. But he wouldn't overthink it just because she had said one nice comment about him, especially since she was still engaged to another man.

* * *

A few days later

Once Saturday came and his shift ended, Grissom pulled off to the side of the street in front of Sara's house. When he looked in the yard he sighed as he saw it had a for sale sign on it, and while he looked at it, his mind couldn't help but think back to when Sara brought up the subject of getting a house together.

 _Flashback_

 _Four years ago_

 _Before Grissom started his traveling, he came to Vegas to be with his wife for the week, and after celebrating his return, they were under the covers and wrapped in each other's arms while their feet were tangled with one another._

 _It was a few minutes of silence before she spoke."You know what I've been thinking?"_

 _As he looked at her, he asked."What honey?"_

 _"I think it's time for a house." Before Grissom could say anything, Sara continued."I'm not saying that renting is a bad thing, but I just think living in a house would feel more permanent, and if we have the money, which we do, I would like to finally make this place feel like our home."_

 _As she cupped his clean-shaven cheek, he nodded with a smile. "Ok."_

 _Sara's eyes lit up as she asked. "Really? I thought I would have to convince you some more."_

 _He chuckled. "Yes really, it's fine. Maybe we can find one before I leave this week."_

 _"Yeah, I would like that."_

 _He smiled as he leaned toward her before pecking her on the lips softly and bringing her in his arms to hold her._

 _After they enjoyed each other's company for a little while longer, they finally got out of bed and made a quick, but healthy breakfast before looking at the house ads on the computer to see what they would be interested in getting a closer look._

 _So for the rest of the week, they spent majority of their time together looking around, then on the last day they were looking before he left, they finally found the one that seemed to fit them, it was really love at first sight, and nothing was going to detour them away from it._

 _The price was a little out of their range, but Grissom was willing to do whatever it took to get her this place because it made her happy and it felt like home the second they stepped through the door the first time. He could already see so many happy memories here._

 _End of Flashback_

He mentally shook his head while he got out of the vehicle, so many things had changed since then, and it hurt to think about those times when everything was perfect with them.

When he stopped at the front door, he took a breath and knocked, then a few seconds later when Sara opened it, they gave each other a polite smile before she moved off to the side. "Come in."

He nodded while stepping in the house, where he saw a few boxes here and there, then as she closed the door, she speaks again. "Sorry about the mess."

He waved it off in understanding before asking. "So you moving in with him, rather than him coming here?"

Sara nodded. "I thought it would be best." Grissom thought he saw something more in her eyes about that comment, but didn't push, instead he just nodded, then she cleared her throat and looked away from his eyes. "Snacks and drinks are in the kitchen, help yourself." He nodded with a smile before walking toward the kitchen, saying a few pleasantries as he passed Nick, Greg and Bruce.

After the rest of the team showed up, including DB's wife, they were all having a good time, talking and laughing, which Grissom couldn't help but feel like it was old times, except that a lot of people back then weren't with them today, whether they moved or lost their lives.

Grissom mentally shook his head as he excused himself from the small group he was talking to, then headed for some air in the back yard.

Sara, who had watched him walk outside, excused herself from talking to Morgan and Finlay before following him.

When she stepped outside, Grissom looked back at her. "You ok?"

Grissom nodded while looking out in the yard again. "Yeah, I just needed a little air."

She stopped next to him and continued. "It brings back some memories."

He nodded. "Not only this house, but a little from the team, and this city."

He may not have shared much time with her in this house before everything turned badly between them, but this city was full of memories of them, along with being near some of the team members.

Sara nodded before clearing her throat and asking. "So, does Hank like being back here? I'm sure he missed it too. If it's not too much trouble I would love to see him."

Since Hank was Grissom's dog when they had started seeing one another, she hadn't seen him in two years, and she really missed him.

Grissom sighed. "That's no possible."

Sara crossed her arms over her chest, her defensive stance, and asked. "Why not? I mean I know he was your dog before we even got together, but I grew to love him like he was mine too, I mis..."

Grissom cuts her off. "He died Sara."

Sara's heart plummeted as she whispered. "What?"

Grissom looked down and spoke in a broken tone. "Last year."

Her heart broke, not only for herself but for him too, then not even thinking about it, she placed her left hand on his arm for comfort. "I'm sorry, I know how much he meant to you."

He nodded while he looked at her. "I'm sorry too." She nodded before he looked down at her left hand, seeing the engagement ring on her finger.

She saw his line of sight before she cleared her throat while she pulled her hand away. "Grissom, I want you to know that this thing between Bruce and I it didn't happen right away, it..."

Grissom cuts her off, not wanting to hear this. "You don't need to explain it to me, I said that I wouldn't interfere in your life and I meant that."

Sara gets confused on what he said about the interfering part because she's never heard him say that to her before, and was about to ask him when the back door opened and Bruce stepped out. "Everything ok out here?"

They both looked at him, and Grissom nodded before walking toward the door. "I'm going to get something to drink."

Sara watched him before looking at Bruce with a smile, he smiled back and took her hand before walking them back inside the house so they could enjoy the rest of the gathering.

Before their time at Sara's came to an end, Nick cleared his throat and asked. "So Grissom, when is your time in Vegas up?"

Grissom finished his drink before he answered Nick's question. "Actually, a member of the day shift team is leaving and Ecklie asked me if I would stay on board until they find a new suitable replacement, and since I'm kind of in-between things at the moment, I was thinking about doing it." They looked at him with shock as he looked at Sara. "If you don't have a problem with it."

Sara's heart was racing at the thought of him being in the same city as her again, but then she mentally shook her head and replied while trying to keep her voice calm. "Why would I mind, you can live anywhere you want."

"Alright, I think I'll talk to Ecklie then."

While Sara nodded, Bruce speaks. "You sure you want to move back here? I mean with Sara getting married to me, it must be kind of hard to see."

Sara wasn't sure how she felt about that comment, it was like he was baiting him or something, but before she could say anything, Grissom continued. "I just want her to be happy, and that is never a hard thing to see."

Yes, he meant it and it was hard to say, but she made her choice, they both have, and he has to live with that, no matter where he lives.

Sara and Grissom have eye contact, which she saw the truth in his eyes but also something else, she just couldn't place it, then he cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to head out, I could use some rest."

They all nodded, and after Grissom said bye to everybody, Sara walked him to the front door, then after she opened it, she speaks. "Have a good rest."

"You too, and take care." Sara gave him a smile with a nod.

He nodded back before walking out of the house while Bruce was drinking his champagne with an uncomfortable feeling inside of him.

* * *

Before Greg and Nick left the house they talked to Sara, asking if she was really alright if Grissom did end up staying, which she nodded and replied. "A lot of broken up couples have lived in the same city before, it isn't uncommon, and I know what you're thinking, we weren't your average couple." They smiled at that as she continued. "But I'm sure we can act like adults and make this work. Besides, you heard him, he just wants me to be happy."

Greg asked. "And you are?"

Sara nodded. "I am."

Even though she was, it wasn't like she had with Grissom, but she knew no one else would make her feel the same way he made her feel, and that is something she'll just have to live with.

Nick and Greg looked at each other before looking at Sara and smiling, then Nick brings her in his arms. "Alright, if you don't have a problem with it, then we won't either."

Sara wrapped her arms around Nick. "Thank you guys for being there for me."

As Nick pulled back, it was Greg's turn to give her a hug. "Always, you know that." She nodded with a smile, and after a round of goodbyes, everybody left except Bruce.

After she had closed the front door, she walked into the kitchen to start cleaning up with Bruce's help.

As they were putting the snacks back in the bag, Bruce asked. "It would be kind of weird if he ends up staying, wouldn't it?"

Trying not to make it a bigger deal than what her heart was telling her, she shrugged and said. "Yeah, I guess a little." Then she looked at him and said. "You don't have anything to worry about, if that's what you think."

He shook his head while cupping her cheek. "You sure he can't say or do something to make you change your mind?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Say? What would he say?"

He shrugged his shoulders this time. "I don't know, something that would get you back."

Sara shook her head as she pulled back and started closing the bag to the snacks. "I don't think he would, he seems different, like he's..."

He cuts her off with a raised eyebrow. "Like he's over you? Is that even possible?"

She shrugged as she placed the bag of chips in the cupboard. "Anything is possible."

And she really believed that because she believed Grissom had changed. It was like he put up a wall and he was emotionally distancing himself from her, which was something he did in the past, only this time it felt different, she just didn't know what it was.

While she was in her own thoughts, Bruce walked up behind her and wraps his arms around her, making her jump a little, she also stopped a tense feeling before it came as he whispered. "And you are ok with that?"

She swallowed and replied softly. "I'm marrying you, so of course." But her head kept thinking. 'Yeah right, keep telling yourself that.'

He smiled and kissed her head before whispering again. "So, what do you want to do tonight before you go to work?"

She turns in his arms. "How about go over to your place..." He smiled bigger. "And watch a movie or something."

He gets suggestive. "I can always go for the something."

"Bruce."

He chuckled. "I know you want to wait before we become intimate again, but we haven't even set a wedding date yet, so I don't know how long I'm waiting for."

She smirked while walking out of his arms, heading for the counter to finish cleaning up. "Haven't you heard of some things are worth the wait."

He followed her before turning her around and cupping her cheek, replying sincerely. "And you are definitely worth it." She gave him a small smile as he continued with a nod. "Ok, movie it is."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After she nodded in return, they finished clearing up the kitchen together, while she couldn't stop thinking about what could happen if Grissom ended up being around for the long term.

* * *

AN: Please be patient while the story progresses, there is a reason for Grissom's action. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	3. Working together again

AN: Wow, thanks for all the reviews, especially the first time reviewers to one of my stories, it really means a lot. Here is the next chapter, enjoy some GSR moments.

* * *

Chapter 3: Working together again

Three weeks later

Shift was ending and Sara was walking toward the locker room to get ready to leave when she looked through the break room window as she was passing it, and saw Grissom lying on the couch, which she wouldn't have thought anything of it, but when his arm was over his eyes it got her a little worried that he might be having a migraine attack, something he was prone to have every now and then, especially when a case was really bothering him.

So without even thinking about it she retraced her steps, walked into the break room, and whispered while walking toward him. "Grissom, are you ok?"

He gives her a soft smile as he removed his hand from his eyes, showing her his clean-shaven face, and looked at her before replying. "Yes, I'm fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

The minute he said that, she thought of something she saw last night.

 _Flashback_

 _Last night_

 _After eating dinner with Bruce at his restaurant, she headed for the restroom as he walked outside to pull the vehicle closer the door. Then after she was done, she started walking through the restaurant to head to the exit before stopping dead in her tracks when she saw that Grissom and Erica were sitting at one of the tables, they were laughing and smiling about something, she also saw that her hand was on his wrist before he moved it back._

 _Sara shook her head with her heart racing as she continued her route to the exit while trying to forget what she saw. She knew they could have been there as friends and nothing more, but something told her that Erica really liked him, and technically he was free to be with anybody he wanted, but that just didn't sit right with her, no matter how wrong it was for her to feel like that._

 _End of Flashback_

Not wanting to think of what could have happened between them after they had left the restaurant, Sara silently thanked DB for interrupting her thoughts. "Sara, I'm glad I caught you."

Grissom sits up on the couch while Sara looked at DB. "Yes."

He held up an assignment sheet before finishing. "I have an assignment, but since shift is practically over I could kick it to days if you want."

Sara shook her head and took it from him. "That's ok, I got this." Grissom snickered from his place over by the couch, so she looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Got something to say over there?"

He smiled a little. "Always another one with you."

She smirked. "And look who is talking Mr. Triple shift at least once, sometimes twice, a month."

Grissom chuckled as he raised up his hands. "Alright, you got me."

DB was watching the scene with amusement, he could only imagine how they worked together when everything was clicking, then he cleared his throat and spoke. "Well you know your case can get done faster if there was two of you."

They both looked at DB, which he now had a smile on his face, then they looked at each other and Grissom raised an eyebrow, indicating it was up to her.

Working with Grissom again would be like a dream for her, she couldn't deny that, but could they really work together after everything that had happened between them?

She didn't want to overanalyze it, and there wasn't time to start making a pro's and con's list, so she went with what she really wanted, and that was to work with him side by side again. She had confidence they could make this work, plus it was only one case, what could happen?

With that in mind, Sara nodded and replied. "Ok, but I drive and take the lead."

Grissom gets up from the couch with a nod. "You got it boss."

She chuckled and followed him out of the room, while DB shook his head before he walked out of the room, they maybe holding it back or trying to deny it, but he could feel the deep connection between them.

* * *

After Sara pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked, they got out of the vehicle and grabbed their kits from the back before walking toward the building, and as they were walking inside, Sara caught Grissom smiling a little, which she hadn't seen him do that, or at least have a real one in quite some time, so she asked. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

He looked at her and replied with his eyes sparkling a little, making her remember the past, but she shook it off as soon as it came to her while he finally replied. "It has been awhile since we worked together. I don't think I could even re..."

Sara cuts him off. "It's been 8 years & 6 months." Then she smirked while still looking at him. "I could also give you the hours, minutes and seconds if you want."

He was shocked for a split second, but then he remembered who this was, and smiled bigger. "Still trying to impress me, I see."

She gives him a little smile with her heart racing a little at the look he was giving her, then they turned their attention to the elevator doors, and after the button was pushed, she cleared her throat and looked over at him again before replying. "After all this time, is that even possible?"

Once the doors dinged opened, they stepped inside while he replied to her question softly. "Everyday that I've been around you, I'm impressed."

She looked down shyly as the elevator doors dinged close, the atmosphere around them was calm and loose as the elevator started to go up. But it didn't get very far before it screeched to a halt and they placed their hands against the side to brace themselves.

After Grissom removed his hand from the side, he places his kit down before pulling out his cellphone from his pocket, but he saw that there was no signal, which Sara had done the same and got the same result. He looked over at her and she shook her head no, so he walked to the buttons and hit the emergency phone button, but all he got was static.

He looked at Sara again. "It looks like we are stuck here for a bit." Sara nodded while trying to take a few calming breaths.

Grissom could see her getting a little pale and more scared as each second went by, so he walked over to her, placed his hand on her arm, and walked them toward the back of the elevator before sitting them down so their back was against the wall before he wraps his arms around her and brings her closer to him, then he whispered in a caring tone. "You ok now?"

She was always ok when she was in his arms, nothing bad could ever touch her when she was in them, but she didn't say that out loud, she was concentrating more on calming her racing heart, and it really had nothing to do with the stopped elevator, well maybe it did a little.

She mentally shook her head from those thoughts and whispered. "I am now, thank you."

"I just know how scared you can get in an elevator."

She shook her head with a smile. "Hey, I have no problem being in an elevator, only when it stops when it isn't suppose to, that's my issue with it. But can you really blame me?"

When he chuckled a little she felt the vibrations go through her, and it took all her strength not close her eyes and snuggle more in his arms, then he replied. "I guess not." Before he continued softly in her ear to reassure her. "But you are safe with me, I won't let anything bad happen to you." She swallowed as she stopped her eyes from tearing up from his tone and words, believing he really meant that.

As it grew silent between them, they both savored the position they were in, a position they hadn't been in a little over two years. In fact they thought back to the last time they were in each other's arms.

 _Flashback_

 _June, 2012_

 _After having a romantic dinner for their wedding anniversary, they cuddled on the couch while watching a movie, but their minds weren't into it, they were just savoring on being in each other's arms since it had been a few months, his traveling schedule and her working schedule prevented them from setting up some face to face time together._

 _He kissed her on the head and whispered. "Did you have a good time tonight?"_

 _She lifts her head up from his shoulder and cupped his cheek before replying with love in her eyes. "I always have a good time with you." He smiled as he leaned toward her and kissed her, and since it has been a while for a proper kiss too, it got passionate quickly._

 _When they pulled back, she reaches for the remote from the arm of the couch and turns off the TV while speaking. "I'm not really into this right now." She stands up and holds out her hand._

 _He smirked as he placed his hand into hers while standing. "What do you have in mind?"_

 _She turns around so she was walking toward the bedroom backwards with her hand still in his. "I'll show you."_

 _When they get to the doorway of the bedroom, he stops, which she raised an eyebrow, but smiled when he brings her closer to him and turns her so her back was against the door frame before cupping her cheek. "I love you Sara, happy wedding anniversary."_

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck as she replied. "I love you too Grissom, happy wedding anniversary to you too."_

 _After a deep look into each other's eyes, they kissed, quickly getting passionate again, then they walked into the room, shutting the door behind them so it was only them in their own little world, a world where they were never apart, and just loving and being in love with one another._

 _End of Flashback_

When they came back to the present, he cleared his throat, breaking the silence between them when he asked softly again. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm ok." Then she smiled while she felt his heart racing. "But I don't think you are, your heart is racing."

Grissom paused before he replied, telling her truth. "The elevator stopping isn't the one that is making my heart race."

She smiled shyly, having a very good feeling on the reason his heart was racing. She would have said something about that, and they could have talked about so many other things now that they were finally alone, but neither one wanted to ruin this moment between them.

Grissom broke the silence again 15 minutes later. "The reason I didn't get much sleep last night was because of the storm, nobody was with me."

There had been a huge thunder and lightning storm the night before, and thankfully the night shift didn't have any new cases to be out in it.

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, I saw your look in the break room when I said that Sara, you thought I was with somebody, I'm not."

She was going to deny it, but there was no point in arguing because he would know, he knew her better than anybody, so she just bypassed that subject altogether, and asked with concern as she pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "They still bother you?"

The minute he had said the storm messed up his sleeping, she knew the reasoning behind that.

It had been a little over 8 years since she was kidnapped and put under that red mustang by the miniature killer, and although she hadn't had any nightmares about it in years, she knew that storms was a major trigger for Grissom because she wasn't the only one that had suffered that fateful night. They had talked about all that they were feeling while she was in the hospital recovering.

He nodded. "Not all the time though."

Before she could continue, and while they were still looking deeply into each other's eyes, they jumped at the sound from the emergency intercom. "Ma'am, Sir."

Sara reluctantly pulls all the way out of his arms before Grissom stood up and walked over toward the phone and pressed the button. "Yeah."

"Hold tight for five more minutes."

"Ok."

Grissom turns and held out his hand for Sara to take, and not really thinking about it, she places her left hand in his palm so he could help her up, and he looked down at the engagement ring while helping her up, which Sara caught that, so she cleared her throat. "Grissom, I..."

But he cuts her off as he removed his hand and walked over to his CSI kit. "Like I said three weeks ago, I told you that I wouldn't interfere in your life, and I meant that."

And like the first time he had said that, it caught her interest, so she looked at him and asked. "About that, when did you ever tell me you wouldn't interfere in my life anymore? I don't remember ever hearing you say that to me."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't remember? You were just impressing me with your remembering skills, and now you want to play dumb about the most important email I had ever written you."

Sara looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "Email? What email?"

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	4. A Lie Revealed

AN: Warning: one questionable word. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Lie Revealed

Grissom sighed before replying. "Really Sara? That's how you want to play this?"

Sara shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know what you are talking about, what email?"

He sighed again as he looked away. "The one I sent to you two years ago."

Sara searched her memories from two years ago, and what she remembered about any email she had received from him while they were apart before things took a drastic turn, were love emails, poems, updates on where he was working, and talking about certain memories that popped in his head while he was doing this or that, but she doesn't ever remember reading the words that told her he wouldn't interfere in her life anymore, she just couldn't remember.

Sara took a breath and spoke as her heart started racing. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get that email, I didn't read it. What did it say?"

It got her very curious now, especially when he had said that it was an important email, she had to know how important it was.

Grissom searched her eyes, seeing she was telling him the truth that she hadn't seen the last email he had sent to her before they cut ties with one another, and that made his heart race because this information could change everything.

But as the elevator jerked and started going up, they braced their hands on the side and he saw the engagement ring on her finger again, so shook his head before clearing his throat and looking forward. "It doesn't matter what I wrote to you, it is in the past and you've moved on, you're engaged to be married to another man." The elevator stopped and opened, then he finished before stepping out. "And I have let you go, so do the same with the email."

Despite his best efforts these past two years, letting her go wasn't something he had done very well, so that line about letting her go was a lie, but he didn't want her clinging on. Maybe her not reading that email or not receiving it, was a sign that it was time to let each other go.

* * *

All the years that they were able to put aside their personal feelings or thoughts while they were working a crime scene paid off now, because the minute they walked into that hotel room, their thoughts turned to what they needed to do and not about everything that happened while they were in the elevator.

Once their scene was processed they took their evidence back to the lab, and after that was processed and sent to the various labs to get analyzed, Grissom looked at Sara once they sat down at the break room table for a much needed break. "Why don't you get out of here, I can take over the rest of the case."

She cleared her throat while she looked at him. "You sure?"

He gives her a little smile with a nod. "Yeah, besides its a waiting period, and you've been here all night. Go home and get some rest."

Sara nodded. "Ok, thank you."

Grissom gave her another nod. "You're welcome, drive safe." She gave him a little smile before getting up and turning toward the door.

She had taken a few steps, but then turned around and looked at him again. "Grissom?" He looked up from the table while she continued. "When did you send the email?"

Grissom sighed. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off. "Please?"

Knowing she wouldn't let it go, he spoke while he looked back down at the table. "I sent it the day after our last phone call conversation."

Sara does another nod, even though he wasn't looking at her before she turned and finally walked out of the room.

Grissom looked up just as she was walking past the window and sighed.

* * *

Sara had barely gotten home and had just dropped her jacket and purse on the couch, while the thought of that email she had never seen or heard of was still in her mind, when there was a knock on the door, so she turned around toward the door and walked up to it before opening it.

Bruce gives her a little smile. "I saw you pull up."

Any other time she probably would have thought that was sweet, but why all of a sudden did she feel sickened by that?

She mentally shook her head, bashing those thought away as he continued. "Sara, you ok? Rough double?"

Sara cleared her throat and moved the side to let him in. "Come in, sorry."

He nodded, than after he stepped up to her to give her a hug, he pulls back and released her before finally stepping into the house.

After she shuts the door, she said. "I'm getting a drink, you want something?"

He shook his head with a no thanks before she turned and started walking toward the kitchen, hearing him talk about wedding plans.

Then a strange feeling washed over her when he said. "Oh, I have an idea for the wedding that I saw on the internet, you should look at, so can I use your computer for a second?"

She stopped dead in her tracks before she reached the kitchen as her mind went somewhere she wasn't expecting it to go.

 _Flashback_

 _Two years ago_

 _She had been sitting on the couch drinking a beer while thinking about how low her life had gotten with that phone call she received last night, when there was a knock on the door. She placed her beer on the end table before getting up from the couch and walking toward the door, not caring that whoever was on the other side of it saw her in her sweatpants and sweatshirt._

 _After opening the front door, she sees that it was her neighbor, Bruce, then she gives him a small smile. "Hi Bruce."_

 _"Hi Sara."_

 _Before he could continue, Sara sighed and said. "Listen, I'm not much for company right now."_

 _He also does a sigh and shook his head. "It's your husband, isn't it?"_

 _He had never met him, but he knew about their situation, and he could tell since he's been her neighbor that it was really taking a toll on her._

 _Sara looked into his caring brown eyes before looking down, showing him that he was right, so he stepped closer to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I think this is all the more reason to have company from a friend, especially at your lowest."_

 _Sara lifted her head to look into his caring brown eyes again, and knew that he wasn't going to go away so easily, and she wasn't really in the mood to argue, so she nodded as she moved to the side to let him in. He smiled as removed his hand before stepping into the house._

 _While she closed the front door, she asked. "You want a beer?"_

 _Bruce nodded as he walked to the couch. "Sure."_

 _She nodded in return before walking toward the kitchen to get him one, and after she returned to the living room, she hands him the drink before she sits down on the other end of the couch._

 _After they clinked their bottles together and took a sip, Bruce asked. "So what was it this time? Broken date?"_

 _Sara cleared her throat and replied. "Broken everything, he said that it was in my best interest if we split up."_

 _He cringed a little. "I'm sorry Sara."_

 _"Thank you, but I don't really want to talk about it."_

 _"Fair enough, so what do you want to talk about?"_

 _Sara shrugged as she looked down at her beer. "I told you I'm not much company right now."_

 _"That's ok, I don't mind sitting in silence."_

 _She just nodded while they both took another sip of their beer._

 _About 15 minutes later, he started talking about his childhood with his two older brothers, figuring it would get her to smile and laugh at some of the antics they were up to back then, and his plan actually worked because by the end of the second story she started to smile a little._

 _After the latest story, and she had stopped laughing, Bruce smiled as he took the last sip of his beer, then after he swallowed it, he asked. "Why don't we get out here?"_

 _"And go where?"_

 _"How about a movie? It would get you out of here for a little bit and get your mind on something else."_

 _She smiled before replying. "I thought you were doing a good job at that a few minutes ago."_

 _He chuckled. "Well I guess I could tell more stories if you want."_

 _She smiled again, but when her eyes caught a picture on the shelf of her and Grissom over his shoulder, she lost it before looking at Bruce. "Ok, but nothing romantic." She couldn't stand watching those movies right now._

 _He nodded while she got up from the couch so she could head to the bedroom and change as he asked. "Can I use your computer to check what's showing at the theater?"_

 _End of Flashback_

'Can I use your computer?' went over and over in her head as she came back to the present, then  
she mentally shook her head and thought. 'No way, he wouldn't do that, would he?'

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him say her name, so she jumped at the contact of his hand on her shoulder while she turned to him.

"Sara, you ok? You aren't looking very well."

She cleared her throat and asked. "Tell me you didn't do it."

He looks at her with confusion. "Do what?"

"While you got on my computer two years ago, you didn't get into my email account and delete an email from Grissom." Before he could say anything, she continued a little louder. "Tell me you didn't violate my privacy and lie to me this whole time! Tell me you are not that type of man?"

One slip of his body language told her everything she ever needed, so when he took a breath and started to say. "Sara..."

She cuts him off as she stepped back from him, covering her mouth with her right hand. "Oh my god, I can't believe this." He steps up to her again with his hand out, but she shook her head while she stepped back once again. "Don't touch me, don't you ever touch me again."

He stopped while continuing. "You had gotten an email from him while I was on your computer." He sighed before finishing. "And I just thought...Well I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me!?"

"The minute you saw what he sent you I knew you would've jumped at the chance to get back together with him. After all the times he's hurt you, do you really think it could have been different this time?"

"It wasn't your choice to make with my life! You took that choice away, and if you really cared for me then you wouldn't have done what you did." Sara wiped a tear off her cheek. "And yeah, I've been hurt by him, I'm not denying that, nor would I ever. But I know I've hurt him a few times too, it went both ways, and the last time must have killed him and I didn't know anything about it, you used me to hurt him, I'll never forgive you for that."

Tears started to come down her cheek as she looked down on the floor, she could only imagine what he was feeling when she never responded or went to him. It must have hurt him deeply, which she had caused it without even knowing, so his attitude toward her since coming back here was immediately explained.

Her thoughts get interrupted again when Bruce speaking. "Sara I do love you, and I know you love me. We can start over and still make this..."

Sara cuts him off as she looked up at him with glare. "How I feel about you or what we had was built on a lie, so if you think that I could ever see you like I did, love you after this, or even think I could marry you, you don't know me very well, the wedding is off." He was about to talk, but stopped when he saw her take off her engagement ring and chucked it at him. "Take it and get the hell out of here, I don't ever want to see you in here again." When he hadn't moved, she shouted. "Get out!"

He bent down to pick up the ring, then he looked down at it before looking at her again. "For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry you got hurt, but I still don't think he deserves you."

She watched him turn and walk toward the door while she spoke. "Well I know for a fact you don't deserve me, least I know he didn't have to lie to be with me, our love was true and pure, and that's something I never had with anybody else." As he opened the front door, she finished. "And your words mean nothing to me." Bruce looked back at her sadly before turning and walking out of he door, shutting it behind him.

While the door clicked shut, Sara walked to the couch, sat down and placed her head in her hands and started to cry about being lied to, missed opportunities, and really about everything, until she couldn't anymore and fell asleep on the couch, completely exhausted.

* * *

AN: Grissom's email will be revealed soon. What happens next? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	5. The next morning

AN: Thanks a lot for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: The next morning

Grissom pulled his vehicle into his parking spot at the lab before getting out, and as he stepped on the sidewalk, Erica was getting out of her vehicle, they smiled at each other as she stepped up on the sidewalk, but before she started walking ahead of him, he spoke. "Erica, can I speak to you for a minute?" She turned toward him while nodding.

He stopped in front of her, then took a moment before speaking. "Dinner the last two nights were great."

They ended up having dinner again last night.

Erica smiled while she cupped his cheek. "I know, and I was hoping we could do it again, maybe next time at your place or mine?"

Grissom heard the meaning loud a clear, so he cleared his throat as he took her hand off his cheek,  
but before he could respond, he saw her looking over his shoulder now, and with the presence he felt behind him, he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, but he did anyways, and once he did, he looked at her with concern because something looked off with her, not only that though, but shouldn't she be leaving the lab at this time?

Sara put a wall up before it exposed anymore more of her vulnerability, then softly spoke. "Excuse me." Before walking past them so she could walk to the entrance of the lab.

When Grissom looked at Erica, her good/flirty mood kind of died down when she saw the look he had on his face while watching Sara, then slipped her hand out of his. "We should go in, shift is about to start." Grissom just nodded before following her into the lab.

Once they got in the break room, and everybody else was sitting down at the table, including Sara, the day shift supervisor walked in the room and said hi to them before informing them that Sara was working with them today because she wanted to make up the hours she had missed last night, which made Grissom even more concerned that she had missed work, which was something she never voluntarily did. But he didn't think it was right to ask her at this moment.

When assignments came, he gave Sara and Grissom a case to go to Pahrump, which if anybody would have seen her face, Erica wasn't looking to happy about that.

Once they were dismissed to go to their cases, Grissom looked over at Sara and asked. "Do you need time, or are you ready now?"

"I'm ready now, I have a bag in my locker."

"Alright, let's go then."

After Sara nodded, the two of them walked to the locker room to get their things before walking out to the vehicle, then once they placed their bags and kits in the back and he had shut the door, he handed her the keys, asking. "You want to drive?"

Sara shook her head. "Can you?"

He was surprised, but couldn't help but smirk. "You voluntarily miss work and you don't want to drive, what's wrong with this picture?"

Sara shook her head again and started walking to the passenger side while speaking. "Nothing, can we just go."

Grissom sighed and thought. 'This looks like it's going to be a long trip', it didn't matter if the drive was the shortest one in the world because with an upset Sara it made it as if it was the longest one of your life.

Once he got into the vehicle, he started it before driving, but it wasn't very long before the air between them started to get heavy, so he cleared his throat and asked. "Sara, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she turned on the music, but he immediately turned it down and asked again. "Talk to me, Sara, what's wrong? Why did you miss work last night?"

She sighed while looking out the window. "I just wasn't in the right place to."

He raised an eyebrow but kept his attention on the road. "What does that mean?"

She turned her attention to her hands while she replied. "I don't think you should worry about it, you said you moved on and it is obvious now, so you can stop worrying about my problems."

Grissom paused before replying. "First off, worrying about you is always going to happen, no matter what." She couldn't help but smile a little as he finished. "And secondly, what makes you think it is obvious?"

"Well I assume that's what dinner with Erica was meant to be about, and I saw you two have dinner the night before, so that was your second 'date' with her."

Grissom chuckled a little. "They weren't dates, it was just friends enjoying two outings."

She raised an eyebrow while she replied. "And what, her touching you were the perks of being each other's friends? When did our friendship ever get like that?"

"It wasn't like that." Grissom shook his head. "And why do you even care what goes on with me, you are engaged."

She whispered. "As of last night, I'm not."

He didn't hear her so he looked over at her for a second before looking out on the road again. "What did you say?"

She sighed before repeating, a little louder this time. "As of last night, I am not."

He looked at her left hand and saw the missing jewelry, which he wasn't even aware of that earlier, then he pulled the vehicle off the side of the road and stopped before looking at her again. "What!? What happened?"

Sara shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She looked out the window again to will her tears to stay in her eyes, but when she felt his hand on her shoulder while his tone was very caring, a tear fell down her cheek. "It does to me, are you ok?"

She cleared her throat, wiping a tear away before looking over at him with a small smile. "I'll be fine, you know me, I'm a survivor."

He gives her a little smile while he removed his hand from her shoulder to cup her cheek, which took all of her willpower not to close her eyes at his touch, then after he swiped his thumb under her eye to wipe a few tears away, he continued. "The strongest one I know." They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then he cleared his throat while removing his hand. "We better get going."

Sara nodded while he placed both hands on the steering wheel, and as he started driving again, he spoke again. "I swear I only see Erica as a friend, and I was going to tell her that before shift. Now I'll just have to tell her when we get back to Vegas."

Sara nodded, and couldn't help but smile while she looked out the window for the third time, feeling a little better than she had been.

* * *

When they got to Pahrump, they scanned their crime scene and gathered their evidence before talking to a few people, which with all that they had to do it took them most of the afternoon and part of the evening.

As Grissom was closing the back of the vehicle to take what they had to their Vegas lab to get processed, thunder was heard, and when they looked up, the clouds were darker than before.

Sara commented as they looked at each other. "Least we got everything done here."

Grissom nodded. "I just hope we didn't forget anything."

With their body being outside, any other potential evidence could be washed away or contaminated if they had.

Sara shook her head with a smile. "Not on your watch."

He looked at her with a little smile of his own. "I'm not always perfect, Sara."

As they got into the vehicle, she replied. "Well nobody is, but when it comes to examining crime scenes thoroughly, I'll bet on you over anybody."

He raised an eyebrow while he started the vehicle. "Wow, anybody? That's saying a lot, you've worked with some amazing people."

"I know, and I'm not denying that, nor would I ever, but I'll still stand by with what I said."

He looked at her with appreciation. "Thank you, that comment really means a lot to me." She nodded with a smile before he continued. "You want to get something eat?"

She paused then nodded. "Yeah, I am getting kind of hungry."

"Alright."

Then he started to drive them to the nearest diner so they could get something before their drive back to Vegas.

After they ate and he paid for it, they walked out of the diner but had to rush the vehicle because it had started raining while they were eating. Then about five minutes into the drive the rain was pouring so heavily that it was very hard to see, even with the windshield wipers at its fastest speed.

He squinted as he slowly pulled up to the stoplight, and after seeing that it was red, he stopped and suggested. "Maybe we should find somewhere to lay low while this rain lets up, we shouldn't drive in this."

She knew how he felt about the evidence going from the crime scene right to the lab without wasting much time, so if he suggested they stop, it was too bad for him to take any risks, which she would have to agree and would have suggested the same thing, so she nodded and replied. "Yeah you're right, no use in killing ourselves over this case." He gave her a little nod before she continued. "I saw a motel when we came through town earlier, that should work for a few hours, possibly for the night."

"I saw it too, and I remember where it was, now I just need to get there." She nodded.

When he noticed the light was green, his concentration was fully on driving so he could get them from point A to point B safely, especially when he had something very precious in the vehicle with him, and he wasn't thinking about the evidence.

Once they made it safely to the parking lot of the motel, he told her stay in the vehicle while he goes and books them a room, then when he got back, he drives them closer to their room.

After he stopped the vehicle in front of the correct room number and turned the vehicle off, Sara was about to open the door, but he stopped her. "Wait until I open the room."

She appreciated it, but replied while shaking her head. "You don't have to do that."

He gives that look he knows she could never resist before replying. "Please?"

She smiled a few seconds later while looking away. "Ok."

He smiled while he opened his door, and after bringing his jacket up over his head, he jogged to the room and unlocked the door and opened it just a little while the rain was coming down on top of him, then he jogged to the passenger side door and opened that before going towards the back to grab their bags.

Once he had them in his hand, he closed the back and locked the vehicle before rushing toward the room, where he met Sara inside. He then sets the bags down on the floor and shuts the door before taking off his jacket and shook the water off, placing it on the table once he was done.

The room also had two chairs to the table, a TV that was sitting on a dark dresser and an end table between two beds that had individual lights above them.

He then grabbed both of the bags from the floor and handed hers to her before he walked with his own over toward the right bed, the one closets to the door, which made Sara smile a little because he would always take the side that was closets to the door, it was his way of protecting her when they slept, even though she always had enough protection when she was asleep in his arms.

She mentally shook her head from thoughts of their past before speaking while walking toward the other bed. "Well least we came prepared."

They've been working this type of job a long time, so they always had a packed bag ready, especially for unexpected emergencies just like this.

He looked over at her and smirked. "Have you ever known us not to be?"

Sara chuckled with a nod. "Good point."

Grissom smiled, then cleared his throat. "You can use the bathroom first if you want."

Sara nodded before taking a change of clothes with her to the bathroom while Grissom got on the phone to call the lab to inform them what was going on, and his supervisor was actually understanding. He had even gotten an update on the ME's side of the case since a cooperative cop had a head start on driving the body back to Vegas.

* * *

AN: Grissom's email revealed next chapter. Please review.


	6. Email revealed

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter, one I'm sure you've all been waiting for, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Email revealed

After they had both changed into other clothes they reclined on the beds as the TV was on, not really paying attention to what they were watching though. Then after awhile, Grissom gets up from the bed and walks the short distance to the window before looking outside, seeing the rain coming down just as heavily as it had been, he even saw a few lightening flashes while they both heard thunder, thankful they were indoors and not driving through this.

A few minutes later his thoughts get interrupted when Sara speaks from the bed. "Grissom?" When he turned around to look at her, she asked again. "What did your email say?"

"You still on that?"

Sara sighed. "I have to know, you know how much I hate the unknown."

It would be like picking at an old scab, but he understood her reasoning. He liked to think he understood her more than anybody in her life, so he walked over to his phone and asked. "Does your email on your phone work?"

She grabbed her phone and checked it before nodding at him, then he picked up his phone, went to his email account and resent the email he had sent to her two years ago from the sent folder.

Once the email came to her, she took a few moments, then took a breath while opening it before she started reading it.

 _Dear Sara,_

 _I think I made a huge mistake when we talked on the phone last night. I was so frustrated with the time we had spent apart and not a lot of communication these last few months that I wasn't thinking right when I said what I did. I love you Sara, you have to know that, and there has never been another woman that I had loved more than you, and even after all this time with all the things we've been through, you are still so deep in my heart and soul._

 _With all that being said, I want to make us work and I'll try anything you want me to do to make it happen, so I was hoping you could take a week, or even just a couple of days off of work and meet me in Paris so we can spend some time here, just the two of us and relive the good times that we had while we really talk about everything that needs to be said without any interruptions. Then when it is time for you to go home, and if you still want me with you, I'll go back to Vegas with you and I'll find a job there. I've actually been batting the idea in my head about teaching again. I hope to hear/see from you soon._

 _But if I don't get a response from you and/or see you in the airport in the next two days, I'll understand that you want to move on from us, that you're finally over me, so I give you my word I won't bother you or interfere in your life anymore, even though as hard as thinking of doing that, I will for you._

 _Just promise me you'll take care of yourself and be as happy as you can be, that's all I ever wanted for you, even though times you must have not thought that. I'm deeply sorry if I ever hurt you._

 _Love always,_

 _Grissom_

After she was done, she was willing the tears to stay in her eyes because she now knew that he was willing to try to make it work, and she knew without a doubt this email would have changed everything about the situation they were in now. Two years were lost because a choice was taken from her, from them.

She looked over at him and asked with her voice breaking. "How come you didn't just call me back to tell me this?"

He cleared his throat before replying. "The thought of you ignoring my phone calls or deleting my voicemail before you had a chance to hear what I had to say kept going through my mind, plus I was afraid that I couldn't say everything I wanted to say to you, you know how I can get around you." Sara nodded. "So I thought sending the email was a better option, that the chances of you receiving and reading it were higher."

As they looked into each other's eyes, she cleared her throat and whispered. "Thank you for the email, and I'm sorry that you didn't get a reply."

He took a second before asking. "Did Bruce have something to do with you not receiving it?"

She continued to look at him for a few seconds before looking down at her hands, giving him the answer he thought was right. Considering the timing of her breaking it off with him, it seemed too right to think otherwise when she had looked happy with him before she found out about the email she never got to read.

He shook his head while answering his own question. "That's ok, you don't have to answer, knowing can't change what happened anyways." Before she could reply while looking at him again, he continued, changing the subject. "I'm going to get some shut-eye, it looks like we are staying in tonight."

Sara just nodded while turning the TV off. "I think I am too."

After another nod, they turned off their lamps, crawled under the covers, then he turned so his back was toward hers while he whispered. "Goodnight Sara."

She was laying on her side so she could see his back and whispered in return. "Goodnight Griss."

He smiled at how she shortened his name, it always seemed more special coming from her when she did that, then closed his eyes. Sara closed her eyes a second later, both hoping they could get some sleep.

* * *

A few hours later

When Grissom had finally fallen asleep he had gotten a few hours before he gasped and sat up in bed, yelling. "Sara! NO!"

A few seconds later, woken up by his voice, Sara asked in a concern voice while she sat up and looked at him. "You ok?"

He tried to take a few calming breaths before nodding, even though she couldn't really see him through the darkened room. "Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you, you can go back to sleep." Then he lays down so his back was towards her again.

She watched him for a few seconds before making a decision, she got up from her bed, walked over to the other side of his and lifted up the blankets, making him open his eyes, then he looked at her wide-eyed as she crawled in next to him. "Sara! What are you doing?"

She gives him a little smile and replied while opening her arms up. "Like me, which I think after all the years we've slept in the same bed, you took the habit of not falling asleep after a nightmare without a little comfort, and if we want to get back to Vegas in one piece tomorrow we are going to have to get some rest, which you know I can't fall asleep unless I know that you are sleeping well, so no arguing, come here."

He had to admit that she had a very good point there.

After so many times sharing the same bed, and all the years of being together in general, they couldn't help but pick up some of the habits each of them had before they became a couple, which after all this time those habits were still with one another, so he moved a little closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered a thank you before closing his eyes. The feeling of her arms around him soothed his tense body, it also made him feel like he was home again, something he hadn't felt in years.

As she felt his body relax, she just watched him in silence. Then after a bit, thinking he had fallen asleep, tears gathered in her eyes while she removed her right arm from him so she could cup his clean-shaven cheek and run her thumb up and down it while whispering. "I still love you so much Grissom, and I never stopped for a single second. I don't know what I was thinking about, trying to share my life with somebody else, I was just kidding myself. Not to mention what I had with him was based on the biggest lie that was ever told to me, something you had never had to do to be with me, and now it's too late because I never got to give you my answer to your email."

She sniffled while she closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheek, then she felt that one of his arms had moved, which she thought he was still asleep and was just moving it, but became shocked when she felt his hand cup her cheek and his voice came a second later. "What if it wasn't?" She opened her eyes, and while they were looking into each others eyes, even though it wasn't with the greatest clarity because of the darkness, they could still feel them one another, as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek while asking in a whisper, but loud enough for her to hear. "What if you got tell me your answer now and it wasn't too late?"

Before she answered his question, she tearfully asked. "Is what you wrote still true, about loving me and doing anything to make it work between us?"

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review. Hope you all enjoy your weekend.


	7. Reconnecting

AN: Warning: Suggestive/implied adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Reconnecting

Grissom paused, which caused Sara to have a frightening thought for a second that it might be too late for them and he would pull away, but that thought went away when he moved his body closer to her and lifted his head up so his lips were close to her ear, making her close her eyes while her body tingled at him being this close to her again.

"I don't care how many years come and go with us being apart, my love is as binding to you as it had been since the second I've met you."

He pulls back while she opened her eyes, then she lifted her head up while running her thumb up and down his cheek again as her heart pounded like it hadn't pounded in years. Knowing this man loved her unconditionally was still an overwhelming feeling.

She looked at his lips before looking into his eyes again, finally giving him her answer. "My answer would have been yes." The noise he did next sounded like it was a half sob and half laugh as she continued while they both let tears fall down their cheeks. "I would have gotten on the first plane I could catch and have taken that trip to reconnect with you. Then I would have wanted you to come back with me to Vegas. I never wanted us to end, either, and I was also frustrated with all the time that we missed. We never should have let it gone that far. What were we thinking? Our marriage was the most important thing in my life and I threw it away like it was nothing, like you meant nothing, I'm so sorry."

She started to sob, so he brings her into his arms and kissed her head while whispering with emotion and running his hand up and down her back to comfort her. "I don't know what we were thinking because you are right, our marriage was the most important thing in my life too, and I am also sorry on what happened. It never should have...we never should have ended, especially like that."

After they held one another for a few minutes, she pulled back sniffling, then cupped both of his cheeks before replying. "The one great thing about an ending, is that there can be a new beginning."

They looked deeply into each other eyes before looking at their lips for a second time, wondering and waiting who was going to make the first move while both of their hearts were pounding with anticipation.

The waiting and wondering had ended a second later when Sara had placed her lips on his first. They smiled as their lips connected to one another at first, but it wasn't very long before they started to really kiss, and with them not kissing for over two years, they were getting everything they could out of it.

Unfortunately they needed air, so they pulled back breathlessly before placing their foreheads against one another, then he whispered when he got some air back. "How long has it been since that happened?"

She replied as she pulled back. "Too long."

Thinking about how long it has been since they've felt so alive from a kiss wasn't on her mind at the moment or even talking about, which she proved that to him when she kissed him again while bringing him down on top of her while she was laying on her back.

She had missed everything about him, but the way she felt when he kissed her or his touch against her skin was a feeling she had with no other man, and even after all this time of being apart, it still made her body tingle and her heart explode with all the love in the world for him.

Just before items of clothing were being pulled off, Grissom pulled back breathlessly, so she opened her eyes and looked up at him with passion before asking, once she could say the words. "Why did you stop?"

He took a few calming breaths before cupping her cheek and looking down into her eyes, speaking with a passion in his eyes that could match hers, but a tone that was very comforting and concerned about her wellbeing. "Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek while he continued. "I've waited this long, I can wait some more."

She cups his cheek and replied. "I've missed you Griss, and we've spent too much time apart as it is.  
While I appreciate you asking me, I don't need or want to wait, so unless you want to wait, I don't want to stop."

He shook his head before bringing his head down and kissed her softly on the forehead before pulling back and speaking. "I don't either, but things are a little different than they were the last time we were together... I've... Well I've gotten..."

She gives him a little smile as he trails off. "Gotten older?" He nodded with an embarrassing smile, which she found completely cute, then as she moved her hand to the hem of his shirt she continued with unconditional love in her eyes. "Well so have I." He was about to speak, but she spoke again before he could. "And nothing is going to change how I look at you."

She pulled his shirt over his head and lets it fall on the floor before she ran a hand down his chest to his stomach and back up again, feeling the skin she had missed all this time. She then used the other hand to cup his cheek again while seeing he had closed his eyes at her touch. "Besides, it still has the same feeling against my hand." She moves and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and whispering. "I love you no matter what changes you go through, believe me." She moved her mouth closer to his ear and whispered again. "Love me Griss." She pulls back so she was in in view of him when he opened his eyes, then seeing a confirmation she wanted them to continue, he cups her cheek and brings her lips to his before kissing her softly.

When she pulls back, she lays back down on the pillow while bringing him with her again, their eyes never leaving one another.

He stopped before his lips touched hers so he could whisper. "I love you too Sara, so much, and I've missed you."

A second later his lips touched hers, and this time it ignited a deep passion and desire that has finally been set free after so long of being bottled down, while ignoring the storm that was still going on outside.

* * *

Early Morning

It had been silent the last few minutes while they were trying to take everything in that had happened during the night, they hadn't planned for anything like that to happen while they had to spend a night here, but it wasn't exactly like they were complaining, in fact, they were beaming on the inside.

She was laying on top of him with her head turned toward the window that was showing morning light coming through the blinds, and he was running his right hand up and down her shirt covered back while his other arm was under his head.

After a few minutes of just laying still, she sighed while moving her head, kissing his bare shoulder before facing the window again.

He stopped his hand on her back and removed his other arm from his head so he could wrap both arms around her while speaking softly. "You ok?"

She smiled bigger as she moved her head again so she was now looking at him with her hands on his shoulders. "I'm better than ever now. Being in your arms, no matter what we are doing, is perfect to me, it always has been and always will be."

He smiled with nod. "I agree."

She moved forward and kisses him softly, which he responded.

When she pulled back, he looked out the window and sighed. "The storm has moved on."

"I know."

"And as much as I would love to stay like this with you all day..."

Sara cuts him off as he looked into her eyes again. "I know, we have to leave and go back to the real world." He nodded as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead while she closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when he pulled back, but before they moved, Sara cleared her throat and spoke. "Griss?"

He looks at her with concern as he removed one of his arms so he cup her cheek. "What is it?"

She took another second before asking. "You don't regret it, do you?"

He ran this thumb up and down her cheek while replying with love in his eyes. "Not one second spent with you is a mistake or a regret. Do you?"

She smiled again, shaking her head. "Never."

He gives her a smile before she pecks him on the lips, then when they pulled back again, he smirked with his eyes twinkling. "Although, so much for resting. I think coffee will be my new best friend today." She chuckled with a nod as she laid her head down so it was facing his neck before she smiled shyly against it.

He chuckled as he felt her smile, then surprised her, which made her gasp a little, when he rolled them over so now she was laying on her back while he was above her, and after he pulled back so she could look into those blue eyes that she loves, he cupped her cheek and replied with love in his voice. "And incase I didn't say it, you're still the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid my eyes on."

He wasn't the only one that had concerns on how his appearance was, she thought about hers too, but now that he said that and she could see the truth, a relieved feeling washed over as she smiled again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but it's the truth."

She nodded and moved up to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling back and sighing. "I better get up and take a shower now."

Another nod and one more kiss later, Grissom removes his hands to allow to get up, and after she did, she started walking toward the end of her bed to get her bag, but felt that he was staring, so she turned around, and indeed he was with his eyes sparkling again while his elbow was on the mattress and his head was on the palm his hand, so she asked. "What?"

"I missed seeing that."

She touched her hair, thinking that's what he was talking about, and winced, she could only imagine how it must look this morning, then she smirked. "What, my messed up hair?"

A smile was creeping on his lips as he shyly said. "Maybe." She chuckled while shaking her head, then while she kneeled down to grab her back, he cleared his throat and said with a more serious tone. "Seeing you in one of my shirts."

She straightened up with her bag in her hand and smiled at him with a nod. "I've missed being in them."

Even though she had kept some of his shirts and were packed in a box in the back of her bedroom closet, she couldn't bear to pull them out and ware them, knowing she would never get to see him in it again or smell his scent from them anymore, so the feel of his shirt on her felt right and was sorely missed.

They continued to look at each other for a few seconds with love and happiness shining through their eyes, then she cleared her throat. "I better..."

She trails off and he chuckled while nodding. "Yes, go ahead."

Finally she turned and started walking toward the bathroom, both once again beaming inside with excitement of starting a new beginning, something they hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	8. Working things out

AN: Warning: A little suggestive behavior. Thank you for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Working things out

Once they each had their showers and were ready to go, they checked out of the motel and he drove them to the only Café that they found was open before grabbing some breakfast and a coffee, even ordering some coffee to go before they were back on the road, which the ride back to Vegas was mostly quiet, but they didn't mind because it was very comfortable.

When they made it back into the lab's parking lot, he stopped the vehicle in a parking spot and sighed. "We made it." She nodded with a smile before slipping her hand out of his and got out of the vehicle. He followed her after taking the keys out the ignition.

After they grabbed the CSI kits and the evidence from the back of the vehicle, he closed the hatch, but before they walked toward the building, he took her wrist and looked around while she turned to look at him with curiosity, then he looked at her and smiled as he removed his hand from her wrist to cup her cheek. She smiles back in understanding as he leaned toward her and kissed her.

She was kissing him back when they both heard someone gasp, so they pulled back, and Sara saw who it was over Grissom's shoulder. Then once he turned around, he saw who it was too.

Sara cleared her throat a second later. "I'll meet you in the lab, Griss." Grissom looked at her and nodded before she walked away with the evidence and her CSI kit.

Grissom turned back around when Sara had left. "Erica."

But she just shook her head with her hand raised. "You have nothing to explain to me. I must have been out of my mind to even think of becoming involved with you or had a real shot. I heard rumors about you two before I was interested."

Then she started to walk toward her vehicle since she wasn't staying for whole day, but Grissom reached out and took her hand. "Wait Erica." He felt like he had to say something to her.

She turned back around as he continued while removing his hand. "Your friendship has meant a lot to me, and you are a very attractive, young woman who could have any man that she wanted, and if I was 25 years younger I could see something between us."

She smiled a little. "Providing that Sara hadn't showed up in your life, I know."

Grissom sighed. "Erica..."

She cuts him off. "I understand completely. She's the love of your life, so thinking that you never met her is unimaginable." Before he could speak again, she cleared her throat and continued with tears threatening. "Our friendship meant a lot to me too. I uh...I have to go." Then she turned and walked away, this time he didn't stop her.

He took a second before sighing while he started walking toward the lab with his kit in his hand.

After dropping off his kit in his locker, he walked to and in the break room, where Sara was at the counter pouring some coffee, so he walked towards her and asked. "Can you pour me some?" She smiled with a nod while she grabbed another coffee mug.

When both mugs were filled, she turned to him before handing him one of them. "How did it go?"

Grissom took a sip, then swallowed before answering. "Not meaning to, I think I hurt her." He sighed while Sara looked at him with sympathy. "I just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

He gives her a little smile as he replied. "Her, and you for that matter, are young, very beautiful women who can have any man that you want." Sara snorted while she shook her head about him saying that about her, which he shook his head and smiled bigger. "Yes, that is true for you too. But you guys are attracted to me, I just don't see it."

Sara smiled as she placed her coffee mug on the counter before taking his hands in hers and looking into his sparking blue eyes. "The important thing that you need to know is that I do, and I can't really blame her for seeing it either." She paused then smiled bigger as she stepped closer to him and whispered. "It's just time to face it, Griss."

He swallowed at her closeness while he whispered back. "Face what?"

She smirked but the look in her eyes were dead serious. "That you are a wanted man at any age."

He sets his coffee mug down on the counter and stepped even closer to her before whispering again. "As long as I'm still wanted by you, that's all I need."

Keeping this banter going, she whispered even lower. "Didn't I prove that last night?"

Now getting embarrassed, he cleared his throat and said. "We better stop."

"Or what?"

He knew it was a bait, but he wasn't falling for it, so he sighed. "Sara..."

She chuckled as she stepped back to give them a little space, but still kept her hand in his. "OK." They smiled at each other in silence for a few seconds, then she asked. "Do you want me to talk to her? I don't know if anything that I say will help, but I can try to smooth things over."

He raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "Now you want to be her friend?"

She smiled shyly. "I know what you're thinking, but that was when I thought I was sharing you, and you know how I can get when it comes to you."

In all years she was in the dating world, she has never been a jealous person, but when Grissom came into her life, everything changed, and the thought of another woman being interested in him sent her a little crazy at times, at least until they were married, then it died down considerable because she was more secure about his commitment to her. But of course when he came back to Vegas they weren't married, so that little jealous bug came back, even when she wasn't suppose to be feeling that way.

She mentally shook her head from those last thoughts as Grissom replied with a smirk. "Yeah, you don't like to share."

She stuck her tongue out at him before replying. "Well neither do you, so there."

He chuckled. "I can't deny that." She chuckled back as he nodded his head. "You can talk to her, if you think it will help."

While she nodded they heard a clearing of someone's throat, so they looked towards the door, seeing it was DB with a look of curiosity on his face. "Laughing, smiling, holding hands, did I miss something here? What about Bruce?"

Sara cleared her throat while she took her hand out of Grissom's, realizing that they probably should be a little more professional in the lab. "Let's just say things between him and I didn't work out."

He nodded, then smiled a little while he moved his hand between her and Grissom. "And you two?" He could probably guess, but he wanted to hear it from her.

Sara and Grissom looked at each other as she continued with love and happiness once again present in her eyes. "We are working things out."

DB walked up to them, seeing how happy Sara looked, then said while he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm happy for you Sara."

Sara turned her eyes from Grissom to look at the other man she admired almost as much as him, in a different way of course, then smiled while bringing him into a hug. "Thank you, DB."

The older man wraps his arms around Sara. "You're welcome Sara, I just want you to be happy."

She pulled back with one of the biggest smiles he's ever seen since he's met her. "I am." DB smiled while Sara looked at Grissom again. "I'm going to restroom, then we can finish our case." Grissom nodded as he watched her walk out of the room.

When it was just them in there, DB looked at Grissom and spoke. "I thought I've seen her happy before, but it was nothing like it is now. I've also seen her at her lowest, and I don't want to see that again."

Grissom knew exactly what the other man was saying to him, so he nodded and replied. "I don't either, and as long as I have a say in it, it isn't going to happen by me, not this time. I'm with her for as long as she wants me."

DB smiled and held out his hand. "I'm holding you to that, and congratulations on another chance. Not a lot of couples get that."

Grissom smiled while he nodded and shook DB's hand. "Thank you, and I know." As they release hands, he finished. "I feel like I am the luckiest man in the world right now."

When Sara stopped in the break room doorway she heard the last part of what Grissom said, and with the combination of his words and the beaming look in his eyes when he noticed she was standing there, she felt pretty lucky herself. She could also finally see the light at the end of the darkest tunnel she ever felt like she was in. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

AN: The team finds out about them next chapter. Please review.


	9. Truly Happy

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Truly Happy

A few days later

After Sara and Grissom finished their case, Sara went back to her regular schedule, but it also meant they rarely saw one another, except when they passed each other in the hall or on a few occasions when they each had a break while one or the other had worked overtime, so the team never saw them together to see the difference in them as a couple.

But they did, excluding DB since he already knew what was going on, felt that something was going on with her since one, she was smiling more, which they wouldn't have thought twice about it because this last year they have seen her happy, but she wasn't wearing her engagement ring anymore, so something seemed a little strange there, and two, when everybody came to her house, the for sale sign was gone from the yard, Bruce wasn't around, and her things were back in place with no moving box in sight, making them even more suspicious.

While everybody was talking amongst themselves, Sara and Grissom shared a look from across the room before she nodded and cleared her throat. "Can I have everybody's attention for a few minutes." They slowly stopped talking and looked at her before she continued. "I'm sure you guys have noticed a few changes with me."

They smiled while Nick replied. "We figured you would tell us when you were ready."

"Well no time like the present." She cleared her throat one more time before speaking again. "First of all, as you can tell my house isn't being sold anymore, and I had called off the wedding to Bruce. I don't really want to get into the details, but let's just say it's for the best."

Greg spoke next. "As long as you are happy."

Sara smiled bigger and nodded. "And that brings me to the last thing I want to say, I am very happy, and a lot of it is because someone special came into in my life."

They looked at her a little shocked, well except DB, he was smiling behind a red cup that he had in his hand, because she had just announced a broken engagement, and now there was already somebody new in her life? This wasn't like her.

Before anybody could speak and ask questions, she continued. "I can't really say he is someone new because he's been part of my life, whether he had a physical presences in it or not, for the past 16 years, counting the year I had met him."

That gave a huge clue to Greg and Nick as they looked from Sara to Grissom.

When Greg looked at Sara again, he asked. "Grissom?"

Sara nodded while Grissom walked over toward her, then after she slipped her hand into his, she continued. "We decided to try again, and this is something I want, so I hope you guys are happy for me." She squeezed his hand while finishing. "For us."

They stood there for a couple of seconds, just absorbing what they had heard, then they all smiled and walked up to them to give the couple handshakes and hugs.

When they stepped back, Grissom squeezed her hand and whispered. "I can tell the guys want to talk to you alone, so I'll leave you to it."

Sara nodded in agreement, she could see that too, so after he kissed her on the forehead, he slipped his hand from hers and walked over to the table that the drinks were on and picked one up while DB walked over to him to talk.

When Grissom had walked away, Sara looked at Nick and Greg, her two longest friends. "Go ahead, ask."

The guys looked at one another before looking at Sara again, then Nick asked. "You sure this is what you want? Which I'm only asking because the last time you were a wreck when it ended, and recently you've been finally getting happy again."

"And let me ask you this, excluding the last few days, has it been the happiest you seen me since you've known me?"

Greg answered that one. "Well no, but..."

Sara cuts her off with a nod. "Listen, you're right, this last year and a half I can't deny that I had a little happiness in my life, but I wasn't at my happiest, and I realize that for me to be that and to feel complete is to be with the man that I truly love, the only man that I had ever truly loved." She paused to look over toward Grissom, which he had stopped talking long enough to look her way, they smiled at each other before she looked at the guys again. "Yes, our relationship has seen the hard times, and I'm sure it won't be smooth sailing from here on out, but if I have to live with the good and bad times with someone, it might as well be with who my heart wants, who I want."

The guys paused to absorb her words before Nick spoke again. "I guess the heart wants what it wants."

Sara nodded. "It does, and it is impossible to change it, believe me, I should know." They nodded while she continued with tears in her eyes. "So I hope you guys are happy for me."

They smiled as they each placed a hand on her shoulder, and Nick nodded. "Of course we are, we just want what's best for you."

"He is what's best for me, things are different now, I know it is."

Greg wrapped his arms around his friend for a hug. "Well congratulations then."

She hugged him back before Nick replaces Greg. "I second that, and I'm glad you two found each other again, honestly."

Sara nodded while she sniffled. "Me too, and Thank you."

When the guys pulled back from her, it was Morgan and Finley's turn to talk to her, which they were truly happy for her too.

After a couple of more hours, they all left the house, except Grissom, and once Sara shut the front door, he speaks by the now empty drink table. "Are they really happy for you, or do they still hate me?"

Sara walked up to him while shaking her head. "They never hated you, they were just hurt that I was hurt."

He nodded in understanding, then when she was close to him, he looked at her sadly while cupping her cheek. "And you have to know that you weren't the only one that was hurt. If you think letting you go was the easiest thing in the world to me, then you never understood how much I love you."

Sara looked in his eyes while her eyes were tearing up, then she cupped his cheek and nodded. "I know that you were hurt too, our broken relationship falls on both us, it shouldn't all be blamed on you, and I know how much you love me, I see it and feel it in various ways. But what I don't understand is how you thought it was in my best interest if we were apart in the first place."

He sighed as he placed his forehead against hers. "We never talked about this."

"I know, don't you think that it is time if we want to move forward."

He pulls back and nodded, then she squeezed his hand and turned before walking them toward the couch.

After they sat down next to each other, he looked down at their hands before looking into her eyes. "When you got the job offer to come back here, and you wanted to go, I was honestly happy for you because I didn't see you just as a housewife while we waited for our grant to come, which I knew you weren't happy with that role either."

"But I loved being your wife."

He smiled. "I know that." She smiled in return as he continued. "Then as more time came and went, and you still wanted to stay, I guess I became a little unsure of myself, especially after all the times we saw each other, when we could that is, and you never asked me to stay or come back to Vegas with you."

She looked into his sad eyes as she squeezed his hand. "That's because by then you started traveling, and I knew how much you loved doing that. I saw and heard the excitement you had after a new find, and I felt that I couldn't take you away from that."

"Then as that last year was going on, I could hear it in your voice and see it in your face that you were unhappy, you needed a husband that was there for you everyday, that could give you want and needed."

As her tears finally started to come down her cheek, she responded with emotion. "I was missing you, I needed and wanted you, you were all I ever wanted." She shook her head. "I should've just told you that, but instead, I let you think that I didn't want you anymore, and when you never got my reply to your email after our last phone call, it all but confirmed what you thought and felt." More tears started to come down while she spoke while sobbing. "I'm so sorry Grissom, I never wanted you to feel like that."

He brings her in his arms and kissed her head while speaking to her with emotion. "I know, and maybe I should have just asked you what you wanted instead of assuming."

When she calmed down a little, she pulled back and spoke again. "So basically we should have talked about what we wanted, which was the same thing, then none of that would have happened."

"Yes."

She shook her head. "No more, Griss." He looked at her with a little confusion before she continued after squeezing his hand. "No more miscommunications and assuming what the other one wants, we talk about it and work it out if there is conflict." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she finished with tears once again springing in her eyes. "Because I can't lose you again, I just can't."

He cupped her cheek before running his thumb up and down while he shook his head. "You won't Sara, and you are right, no more assumptions." Sara nodded before leaning toward him and kissing him softly, he kissed her back just as softly.

They may have not been totally fixed, but least they took another giant step forward, and not two steps back.

When they pulled back, he put his forehead to hers. "You better get some sleep before shift tonight."

"I know, will you come lay with me?"

He pulls back and asked. "You sure?"

Yeah they may have slept together, but it wasn't the bed they had shared as husband and wife, and even though he knew this time they were just going to be sleeping, he wanted her to be comfortable with him in there again.

She smiled. "I am."

He gave her a little smile and nodded. "Alright, lead the way."

She smiled bigger while she gets up from the couch, then she slips her hand into his and helps him up before walking them toward the bedroom hand in hand.

Once they got there, she slips her hand out of his while she walked into the room, but after a few steps she turned around and saw him still standing in the doorway of the room, so she walks up to him and asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked toward the bed and shook his head. "I can't Sara, I've changed my mind."

"What? Why?"

He looked into her eyes before replying. "I can't sleep in the same bed that you..."

He realized the thought of sleeping in the same bed that she used with someone else after it had been theirs in the first place was just a little too hard to take in.

But she cuts him off while she cupped his cheek. "You are the only one I've ever shared this bed with." His look showed her he was a little surprised on this piece of news, and she continued with another smile. "This bed was the first thing we bought when we got this place. This was our bed as husband and wife, and no one else's." She closed her eyes as a few tears came down her cheek while she finished. "And this was our house, I couldn't have shared it with anybody else but you."

Grissom swallowed the emotion he had, then placed his hand over hers that was was still on his cheek while whispering. "That's why the house was on the market."

She opened her eyes while she nodded before looking deeply into his eyes. "I would have sold it before I let another man live here, especially sleep here, we created this safe place for us."

He was so deeply touched that he didn't say anything, instead, he just leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips, which she reciprocated.

When they pulled back, she speaks again after clearing her throat. "You didn't bring any clothes with you, did you?"

He shook his head. "I didn't want to be presumptuous."

Now it was her turn to be touched, and really not all that surprised, he was the gentlemen she had always known, then she cleared her throat as she walked toward the closet. "Well I do have a few clothes of yours in a box, but I can't promise they'll still fit." She stopped and looked at him. "Considering that..."

She trails off and he smiled while finally walking in the room. "You can say it, I've lost a little weight, it's not a bad thing to say."

She nodded. "I know, and I'm glad you did for health reason because you know I will have you any way." He walked closer to her while nodding his head, he knew that, then she continued with a little emotion as she cups his cheek again. "I still need you for a very long time."

"And I'm not leaving you anytime soon, I promise." She just nodded, not even wanting to think about that, let alone talk about it.

After a peck on the lips, he steps back from her arms and opens the closet for her, then grabs the step stool that was inside and steps up to reach the top shelve before he moved a few boxes to the side and grabbed the one that Sara said were his clothes.

After stepping down off the stool, he placed the box on the bed before putting the stool back in its place while Sara grabbed her clothes from the dresser and walked into the bathroom to change.

Once she was done, it was his turn, and when he walked back into the bedroom, he smiled and said. "Well is it a blast from the past or what?"

She smiled as she saw him wearing an old UCLA t-shirt that was slightly baggy and sweatpants that she knew he had to tie the string, then she shook her head. "Not quite." He walked toward the bed before laying down on his side of bed, looking at her once he was comfortable. "How about now?"

She laid on her side looking at him, then gave him a little smile while she cupped his cheek. "There is something still missing from our past though."

Grissom nodded in understanding. "Hank, I know. I miss him too."

They hadn't talked about this either since he told her that he had died.

Sara took a breath before speaking again. "I really am sorry that you had to deal with that on your own, I would have...I would have..."

She trails off as a tear came down her cheek, he looked at her sadly and cupped her cheek before wiping it away and whispering. "I know Sweetheart." He brings her closer and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist so he could hold her."I know."

After her sniffling died down, she pulls back. "It's been awhile for that too."

"For what?"

"Your endearments to me."

To make her smile, he smiled at her and said. "Sweetheart, Dear, Honey." She did smile while shaking her head, then after wiping the remaining tears off her cheek, he asked. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I just wish he would have known how much I loved him."

"He knew Sara, I made sure I told him everyday he was with me."

"Thank you, I know it couldn't have been easy when you thought I had rejected you."

He shrugged while they were crawling under the covers, then while she laid on his chest, he replied. "Why lie to him? I loved you no matter what happened between us, and he knew that, I know he did."

She smiled as she slipped her fingers through his. "I know he did too." He kissed her head and closed his eyes, and after a few minutes of silence, she speaks softly. "Griss?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ready for you to move in yet, but I don't mind you coming over, and you can be presumptuous if you want."

He smiled and nodded, knowing what she meant. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

She smiled again with a nod before snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. "I love you, sleep tight."

"I love you and sleep tight too, and if I don't wake up when you do before shift, be safe, because I still need you a very long time."

"I promise I will."

They fell asleep in each other's arms not very long after, with smiles on their faces as the words 'finally home' kept going through their heads.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	10. A little more time

AN: Warning: Suggestive behavior. Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: A little more time

One week later

Grissom stopped the vehicle in the lab parking lot, and after he got out, he pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and hits speed dial number one on his phone as he stopped on the sidewalk, in front of his vehicle.

He smiled a second later when heard that voice. "Sidle."

"Hi Ms. Sidle, your ride is here."

He took the day off, and since Sara had gotten a ride to work last night, he thought he would surprise her on coming to pick her up.

He could imagine that cute smile while she answered. "Very sweet of you, I'll be out there in a few minutes."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too."

Once they said bye, he hung up the phone, and as he was placing it back in his pants pocket, a vehicle pulls in the parking spot next to his, then a few seconds later, he sees Erica getting out of the passenger side while a man he's never seen gets out of the driver's side.

Grissom and Erica gave each other polite smiles, then she cleared her throat and said. "Grissom, this is Joe Ashby."

Joe was around Erica's age, about 5'7, above average build with short brown hair and brown eyes, he shook Grissom's hand while Grissom nodded. "Nice to meet you, Joe."

"You too."

Erica looks at Joe and asked. "Can you give us a minute?"

Joe nodded with a smile and walked a little ways up the sidewalk to give them a little privacy.

Grissom watched Joe before looking at Erica, giving her a smile. "So, who is Joe?"

He was just being a concerned friend.

She smiled. "We had dated in college for awhile, and the other day we ran into each other, so we sort of reconnected again."

Grissom smiled a little bigger as he replied. "I'm happy for you, if he makes you happy."

"He really does."

"Alright then." He hugs her while continuing. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He nodded while they pulled back, then she continued after she cleared her throat. "And about before, I hope there isn't any hard feelings."

He shook his head. "I'm the one that really should be asking that, but no, on my end there isn't." Then he smirked, but his eyes showed her that he was really serious. "I have to admit that it was kind of flattering that you liked me."

Erica smiled shyly as she looked down, which he smiled even bigger, then when she had enough composer, she looked at him again and replied. "I really did, you know? And I never thought of the age difference, Sara is one lucky woman."

This time he was a little embarrassed, but he shook it off while speaking. "Thank you, but I believe that I'm the lucky one." Erica just nodded as he finished. "And I meant what is said about your friendship, I hope that we can somehow continue it."

Things between them have been ok, but their dynamic had changed since she saw him with Sara, even though Sara's talk did help a little, in fact, Erica's thoughts went to that conversation.

 _Flashback_

 _Three days ago_

 _Erica walked in the locker room to get ready for shift when she saw that Sara was in there getting ready to leave, then she took a breath while she got the locker before opening it._

 _Sara shuts her locker and saw that Erica was standing in front of her locker, then she started walking toward the door, passing her in the process, but stopped before she got to there and turned around. "Erica?"_

 _She looked at Sara, and a part of her wanted to have that unflattering high school attitude, but decided against it because she was above that, plus they didn't need that type of drama, so she cleared her throat and asked. "Yeah?"_

 _Sara walked closer the bench before speaking. "I can't blame you for what you saw/see in him, I mean any woman with half a brain can see how special he can be, it just may take a little time for him to show it, but it is there."_

 _Erica couldn't help but smile a little. "You can really see it when he gets that boyish grin on his face when he finds a crucial piece of evidence that could solve the case." Now it was Sara's turn to get a smile, so Erica lost it and said. "Sorry."_

 _Sara also could have gone to that high school attitude, but she decided against that too, she didn't want to make things worse, so she shook her head. "Don't be." Erica nodded while Sara walked up to her, stopping when she was in front of her. "He never meant to hurt you, he would never intentionally hurt anybody, and neither would I for that matter."_

 _"Strong feelings just don't disappear like that, especially a love like what I heard you two have, so I understand. And you don't have to worry about me trying to come between that, I couldn't even if I wanted to, that man is crazy about you."_

 _Sara just nodded at that, not wanting to rub it in her face. "And he really does want to be your friend, those aren't just words." Erica was about to talk, but Sara continued before she could. "I know it isn't easy to do that when you have feelings for that person, believe me. But I also believe that I would rather be his friend than nothing at all, you could never go wrong with him having your back, so I hope you really think about it."_

 _Erica nodded while Sara turned and started walking toward the door again, but she stopped when Erica asked. "Why did you talk to me about this? You didn't have to."_

 _Sara turned around look at the younger woman with a smile. "Because you being his friend means something to him, it will make him happy, and I would do everything I can to keep/make him happy."_

 _Erica raised an eyebrow. "Even convincing another woman to be his friend?"_

 _She smirked while shrugging her shoulders. "I guess that's just how crazy I am about him." Erica chuckled a little, then Sara gets more serious. "But, which I don't mean to sound like I'm threatening you or anything, but he makes me happy too, so I'll fight with everything I got to keep that."_

 _Erica didn't pause. "I hear you loud and clear." Sara nodded, she didn't want to take this conversation down an ugly road, but she had to make sure Erica knew she wasn't going to stand by and watch if she did become a threat. Then Erica cleared her throat. "And I appreciate you talking to me, he's a lucky man."_

 _Sara smiled bigger. "I think I'm the lucky one, but thank you." Erica just nodded as Sara cleared her throat. "I should go, have a good mourning."_

 _"And a good night to you."_

 _After one more nod, Sara walked out of the room, leaving Erica alone._

 _She took a breath before concentrating on getting ready for shift. She knew that being his friend would be a good thing in the long run, but she also knew that it was going to take a little time to change how she felt about him._

 _End of Flashback_

She mentally shook her head before clearing her throat. "I really would like that, I just need a little more time."

"I understand."

Erica nodded, then asked. "You not working, today?"

"No, I needed to take a day off."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you when I see you then."

"Ok, be safe today."

"I will, bye."

"Bye, Erica."

After one more nod, she walked away and met Joe before he walked her toward the lab hand in hand, passing Sara after she had walked on the sidewalk.

When Sara had gotten closer to Grissom, she asked with a smile. "Who was that with Erica?"

He smiled in return. "It looks like we aren't the only ones reconnecting." Sara raised an eyebrow and he continued. "That was an old College flame of hers, it looks like they weren't as over as they thought they were."

She wrapped her arms around his neck while she smirked. "We better be careful or we might set a trend of this reconnecting business."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well as long as it works for us, and the people who are reconnecting are happy, then I'm all for it."

She shook her head with a smile while she leaned toward him. "I can't really argue with that."

After they pecked each other on the lips, they pull back and he speaks again. "Alright, we better get out of here so we can go to the store, then we can get you to the house so you can take a nap."

She nodded while she unwrapped her arms from him, then as he walked her toward the passenger side, she speaks. "Griss about..."

Grissom cuts her off. "I understand Sara, I can wait to move in as long as you want me to."

Even though he's been at the house more than his apartment this last week, he wasn't officially moved in, and he wouldn't be until Sara gave him the word, which he understood.

She smiled as she still saw the understanding in his blue eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After peck on the lips, he stepped back and shuts the door before walking to the other side so he could get in and take them to the grocery store.

* * *

After he parked the vehicle in the parking lot of the grocery store, they get out and walk inside hand in hand, before grabbing a cart. Then they started going through the aisles to get some food for the week and restock some of the other items.

When they were walking down the vegetable aisle, she takes a breath while wrapping her arms around his right arm, making him look over at her. "What's up?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, just walking through the store like this feels so right, I missed it."

A warm feeling spread though him because he had been thinking the same thing.

After he kissed her temple, he asked. "So what do you want for dinner tonight?"

She didn't even pause. "How about your vegetarian lasagna? I've missed that too."

They stopped in front of the tomatoes, and he looked at her while asking. "What? Bruce never made you that?"

She shook her head as she wrapped her arm from his arm. "He may own a restaurant and can cook somewhat, but he has nothing on you." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and replied a little lower so only him could hear. "In everyway that counts."

Grissom's eyes sparkled as he leaned toward her and kissed her, and for a public kiss, it kind of went a little long, which someone thought that because they were interrupted when a clearing of a man's throat was heard.

They pulled back a little embarrassed, and was about say something, when they heard his voice. "Well look at this, I guess I shouldn't be that surprised, now should I?" They both tensed up as Sara turned around and Grissom looked over her shoulder to see Bruce standing there.

Then he looked at Sara and asked. "So how long did you actually morn our relationship before you jumped in bed with him, A week? Days? No wait, hours, right?"

They hadn't seen him around the neighborhood because he had moved shortly after the wedding was called off, so this was the first time they've seen him since becoming a couple.

Sara felt Grissom tense even further so she puts a hand on his arm to calm him down, ignoring the look Bruce was giving her when he saw that, then she glared at him. "What relationship? It was based on a lie, there was nothing to morn there."

He smirked, then replied, trying to get a raise out of Grissom. "Really, no relationship? I don't remember ever forcing you into anything, in fact, some of the things we did..."

He trials off as Grissom was about to take a step closer to him, but Sara stopped him while turning her attention to him. "Griss, he isn't worth it, let's just go."

Grissom looked at her and nodded. "You're right." Then he looked at Bruce and smirked, wanting to get a little shot at him too. "I can think of other things that has better use of my time."

Before Bruce could say a comeback, they walked away, forgetting about the ingredients for dinner tonight since they both silently agreed that they'll wait another night for a special meal like that, not wanting an encounter like this to taint it.

* * *

When they made it back the house, and after they unpacked the groceries, Grissom saw Sara sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor, and that got him a little worried, so he walks toward the living room and asked. "Sara?" She looked at him while he sat down next to her, then he cupped her cheek and asked. "You aren't still thinking about what Bruce said are you?"

She sighed before replying. "He's right though. It was, what? Barely a day before I jumped into bed with you after I called of the wedding."

"It wasn't like you just met that night though, we have a history."

She nodded. "I know, but..."

Grissom cuts her off. "A history that has been both rocky and smooth at times, but we never stopped loving each other, and it wouldn't have gotten as bad as it did if it wasn't for our lack of communication and truly voicing what we wanted, something he took advantage of."

She nodded again. "I know, but he's also right about sharing moments with him." Her eyes started to tear up as she finished. "Real moments, and no matter how hard I try, I can't pretend that we didn't share them. I don't know what hurts more, feeling like I was being used to hurt you or lied to, I really cared for him but he hurt me, hurt us."

Grissom released her cheek before wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close to him, then he kissed her head and whispered. "I know you did Sara."

After a few minutes of sobbing, she pulls back sniffling, then as she wiped her tears away she shook her head. "Sorry, I don't think you really wanted to comfort me for something like this."

Grissom shook his head and cupped her cheek while looking into her eyes with love in his. "Hey, I'm here for you, no matter what it is I'm comforting you for." She smiled while her eyes were sparking back at him. "You shared something with him, but like I said, it would have never happened, had..."

She puts her finger up to his mouth while nodding her head. "I know, we don't need to rehash that. Just know that I never loved him, or anybody for that matter, like I love you, you have to know that."

He nodded as he took her hand away from his mouth, only to kiss the palm of her hand before looking into her eyes again. "I know. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah, you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yeah, you know the stuff he said, well implying."

He waved it off while he ran his thumb up and down her cheek, continuing while looking into her eyes. "I know what we have, I know how we are together." He leaned toward her and whispered suggestively. "I know how you are when we are together, he can't compete with that."

She smiled with a little embarrassment, knowing exactly what he was implying, then couldn't help but say with a smirk. "Very confident are we?"

He pulled back a little with a raised eyebrow. "You denying it?"

She slowly smiled as she cupped his cheek. "You know when I said that he has nothing on you in everyway that counts?" He nodded as she learned toward him slowly. "I meant it in that way too." He started to smile bigger but was cut short when she placed her lips on his, and he couldn't help but kiss her back.

After a few minutes of some very strong, passionate kisses, they slowed it down to a few pecks before pulling back breathlessly and placing their foreheads together, closing their eyes in the process while trying to catch their breaths, and after Sara had gotten hers first, she ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. "So what are the things that are better use of your time."

He smiled. "Well kissing you is one of them, especially like the one, or should I say, ones, we just shared."

She smiled as she pulled back. "I like where you are going with this, go on."

He chuckled while cupping her cheek. "I really would like to, but I think we need to get you into bed."

She playfully pouted. "You mean that's not one of them?"

He chuckled again. "You know what I mean, Sara."

"I know." Then sighed with a nod. "And as much as I would love to see where you would go, I do need some rest, last night's case was a long one."

Grissom nodded while they both stood up. "I'll lock up."

"Then you'll come lay with me, right?"

"Of course, I'll be there in a minute."

After she nodded, she turned and headed for the bedroom while he watched her until he couldn't see her before locking up the house and turning out any lights that were on.

When he walked into the bedroom, Sara was still in the bathroom, so he walked to the bed and sat down before slipping his shoes off and laying down.

A few minutes later, Sara walked into the bedroom wearing an old t-shirt of his and a pair of sweatpants, they shared a small smile while she walked to her side of the bed, then after crawling under the covers, she moved near him before laying her head on his chest. Once she was settled against him, he wraps an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

After a few minutes of silence, he whispered. "Lying here like this with you is on the top of that list, this is what I love doing the most with you."

He would take just holding her over about any other action he's ever shared with her, and the best thing about that was that Sara believed it, because that was on top of her list too.

They loved their more intimate moments, don't get them wrong, but laying in each other's arms like this was something they had always wanted to do first, and now that they could anytime they wanted, they never wanted to take it for granted, especially after missing out on this for two plus years.

She snuggled closer, if that was even possible, and whispered. "Mine too, I love you."

He ran his hand up and down her arm and whispered back. "I love you too, sleep tight, honey."

Sara nodded while moving her hand over to his other hand before slipping her fingers through it as she was closing her eyes, now feeling like she was safe in the arms of the man she loved, it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

AN: Is this the last of Bruce? I guess time will tell. Please review.

*I really hate to do this because I know you guys are use to me updating everyday, but it may be a few days before I can post another chapter, I've been having some family problems and it has really gotten me down a little, so please be patient with me, and I hope you continue to read when I get back. Until then. GSR4ever!


	11. A New Year, A New Beginning

AN: Warning: Implied/suggestive behavior. Thank you for all the kind reviews, they meant a lot to me. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: A New Year, A New Beginning

A few weeks later

Sara had walked into the house after coming home from another shift, hearing the end of Grissom's phone call. "...Thank you, alright, bye."

Then she spoke as she closed the door. "What was that all about?"

And because he was sitting on the couch, the front door was behind him, so he stood up and turned to her before replying while putting his phone his pocket. "I would like to talk to you about that, but how about later?"

Sara walked to the couch and places her shoulder bag on it before walking up to him and cupping his bearded cheek when she stopped in front of him. "It isn't bad, is it?"

He shook his head, replying with a smile. "No, it isn't, and I'm not leaving, if that's what you are worried about. I'm staying put."

He was officially done being a CSI this last week, and she would have to admit a part of her was a little afraid that traveling would seem appealing to him again, which is something she didn't think they could go through a second time around. But looking into his eyes right now, she could see that staying with her is truly what he wanted, so she smiled with a nod.

"Ok, I'll let you have your secret for now, but I expect to hear it later." Then she stepped even closer to him, and continued with her eyes sparkling. "And I'll do what I have to, to get it out of you."

He raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "That sounds very promising."

"Yeah, and DB let me have the night off, so it's all ours."

"Really?" As she nodded, he wraps his arm around her waist. "That was nice of him, but what's surprising is that you actually took it. I remember a time when you would volunteer if you had to, just so you can work."

While she wrapped her arms around his neck, she replied softly. "Well if you remember that, you should also remember the times I did that in, which was before we got together and while we were apart. I have someone to come home to now, to spend time with."

He smiled a little bigger as he whispered. "Home."

"Our home, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

He could also finally call this place home again since he officially moved in a few days ago, both were enjoying it very much, much like they did when they first started living here.

"Yes it does."

While they moved closer to one another, they were looking into each other's until their lips finally touched for a couple of kisses.

After they pulled back, she unwraps her arms around him and spoke again, changing the subject. "So Morgan and Finlay were talking about hanging out for a few hours later, you know to do something fun since they have to work tonight for News Years, and I..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Go have fun with them."

"You sure?"

He nodded with a smile. "Just because we are back together doesn't mean I don't want you to have fun with anybody else." Then he smirked. "Just as long as you don't have too much fun."

Getting what he mean, she chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, that type is only reserved for you."

He pecks her on the lips before finishing. "Good to know." As she nodded with a smile, he continued. "Then you should get some sleep so you won't be tired for your outing with them."

She nodded again. "Lay with me until I fall asleep?"

Now that they were back together, she was going to take every opportunity to be in his arms, and he wanted to do the same, so he nodded. "Of course."

After making a detour to the front door to lock it, they walked toward the bedroom hand in hand, then after Sara changed her clothes, she crawled under the covers, while he laid on top of them, before she laid her head on his chest. Next he wrapped his arm around her shoulders next, and with her being safe in his comforting arms, she fell asleep shortly after as Grissom just laid there watching her.

* * *

Later that evening

When her outing with the girls was done, she headed home, and when she got there and inside, she noticed the lights were down low, two candles were lit on the kitchen table with a bottle of wine, and the smell of Vegetarian lasagna was in the air, which was a meal she hadn't gotten to eat yet because he wanted to wait for a special occasion.

She smiled, but before she could call out to him, Grissom came into the living room from the bedroom.

They smiled at each other, and as he walked up to her, she asked. "What is this?"

He stopped in front of her, cupping her cheek. "Aren't I allowed to do something special for you every now and then?"

She smiled while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course."

Unfortunately their embrace couldn't last because the timer from the oven goes off, but he did kiss her softly before he released her.

As he walked toward the kitchen, he commented. "I hope you are hungry."

She sets her shoulder bag down on the couch before walking to the bar counter and dropping her keys in the bowl where they keep them, then replied to his question. "I'm always hungry for your lasagna." He smiled as he pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

Once the table was set, and they had sat down across from each other, he grabbed his wine glass and held it up. "Happy New Year, Sweetheart."

She smiled as she grabbed her wine glass too before bringing it up so she could clink it against his. "Happy New Year, Babe."

After they took a sip, they set their glasses down and started eating with small talk in-between, mostly her telling him about her time with Morgan and Finlay tonight.

* * *

As they were finishing their last bites of food, Sara noticed Grissom looked a little nervous about something, so after placing her fork on her empty plate, she asked. "You ok?"

He nodded while he placed his fork on his empty plate, and after wiping his mouth with the napkin he had in his lap, he placed it on the table before getting up and walking to her side of the table, making her wonder what he was doing...Well that was until he kneeled down on one knee.

Sara looked at him wide-eyed. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off while he took her left hand. "Sara, I know that things didn't go like we had planned before, and I'll regret for the rest of my life that I let it get as far as it did." Sara was about to open her mouth, but he continued before she could. "I know it doesn't fall all on me, and really it shouldn't matter whose fault it is now. The important thing is that we are together and happy again." He took a breath before speaking again."I love you Sara, I've always loved you, and I still can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else but you, so Sara Sidle." He pulls out a ring box from his pocket with his other hand as he finished. "Will you marry me?"

Sara watched him open the box, seeing a beautiful diamond ring, then looked at the man she loved and nodded her head with tears in her eyes. "Yes." His face lights up as she continued while cupping his cheek. "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anybody else, either." She brings him closer as she finished. "I love you too, so much."

After a kiss on the lips, they pull back so he could place the ring on her finger, then he brings her in his arm and hugs her. "Thank you for giving me another chance to make this right."

While wrapped in his arms, she whispered. "That goes both ways." He just nods as he pulls back.

After looking into each other's eyes for a few more minutes, he clears his throat and gets up. "We better clean up." She nodded before they both started cleaning up the table and dishes.

* * *

They had barley begun the chore on doing the dishes when Grissom felt that she was looking at him, so he turned his head and smiled at her. "What?"

She places the plate that she had in her hand on the counter and took the few steps to get to him before cupping his cheek. "You know, I can think of something better to do to celebrate."

He cleared his throat and asked. "You can, Huh?" She nodded with that smile that he knew so well as he continued. "What do you have in mind?" She looks into his eyes as she leans toward him, then closes them right before her lips touched his.

But before it could pick up speed, she pulls back and replied while looking into his eyes again, seeing the passion in them, which was exactly where she wanted him. "Just a little preview, but if you have your heart set on doing the dis..." He cuts her off when he brings her back to him and kissed her with that passion, and she was right there with him.

Then before they knew it they were in the bedroom and on the bed, but as Sara was getting ready to unbutton his shirt, he pulls back breathlessly. "Wait."

She took a few breaths before asking. "What's wrong?"

He smiled down at her as he cupped her cheek. "Nothing, I just have to do something first."

She raises an eyebrow while he gets up, and while she propped her elbow on the mattress and placed her head on the palm of her hand, she watched him walk around the room with a lighter, lighting the candles that he had placed all around the room earlier. She was so concentrated on him that she didn't realize he had placed candles in here beforehand.

When he was done, he placed the lighter on the dresser and turned toward her, and after she looked around the room speechless for a few seconds, she looked at her fiancé with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful."

He walked over toward the bed and holds out his hand, she takes it before he helps her sit up so her knees were on the mattress, then he cups her cheek and replied looking into her eyes. "And so are you. I love you."

"I love you too."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes before leaning toward each other, and after a couple of deep kisses, she pulls back and places her hands on the buttons of his shirt before unbuttoning them one at a time.

Once they were undone and she slid his shirt off his shoulders, their lips connected again, this time Sara was leaning back and taking him down with her so they could continue to their night of celebration with the love, passion and desire they have for one another.

* * *

Hours later

While they were cuddled in each other's arms and under the covers, feeling happy and more in love than ever, she kisses his bare shoulder before speaking after a long silence that had filled the room once they had caught their breaths. "So what was the phone call about?"

He smiled as he kissed her head before replying. "And here I thought I distracted you from that."

She chuckled as she took his hand and slipped her fingers through it. "I was very much distracted, you did a wonderful job. But it had been in the back of my mind, and you know how I can get when that happens, so who was it?"

Grissom nodded, then cleared his throat while running his other hand up and down her arm. "That was the dean at UNLV."

She leaned her head back as he turned his head so they could look into each other's eyes while she asked. "Really? What did he say?"

Grissom took a moment before smiling slowly at her. "I start teaching when school starts again in a few weeks." Sara smiles while he continued. "The teacher I'm taking over for is leaving because of personal reasons, and needs to leave right away, so they called me to fill in the spot. And it could be a permanent fix by the next school year if everything goes ok."

She slips her hand out of his so she could cup his cheek. "Congratulations Babe, I'm so happy for you."

Grissom smiled bigger. "Thank you, and I'm happy too, even excited, but not just because I'll be teaching again." He cups her cheek as he finished with love in his eyes. "We are getting another chance at this, and I think for the first time, in a long time, neither one of us has a dark cloud hanging over our heads. We are finally satisfied where we are at and going as a couple, where we live and what we do."

She nodded in agreement. "You're right, it has been awhile since all of that aligned perfectly, and about time if you ask me."

He chuckled as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "Yes, I would agree with that."

A few seconds later, Grissom saw the clock on Sara's bedside, seeing it was finally midnight, then he looked into her eyes again. "Happy New Year."

She smiled that 'Sara' smile at him. "And a new beginning."

After another long look, they lean toward each other and kissed softly before they pulled back, then she cuddled in his arms while he wrapped them a little tighter around her, both excited on this new beginning they were starting.

* * *

AN: More to come, and things are about to take a turn soon. Find out what happens next. Please review.


	12. Surprise Guests

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Surprise Guests

2 Months later

Grissom moved to the front of the class as he was finishing up his lesson, then he smiled at his students. "Have a safe and fun spring break, class dismissed."

After the students got up from their seats, they walk out of the room, some of them telling him bye as they passed him before walking out of the door. Then when the room was empty, he walked to his desk to pack up the papers he needed to look at during the break.

He was just closing his briefcase when he heard her voice behind him, his heart reacting to it. "So, it sounds like you are already a favorite professor here. I hear the students talking in the hallways, and they're giving you very good reviews."

He turns around with a smile, replying with a smirk. "Is that really a surprise to you?"

She walks further in the room, shaking her head with a smile of her own. "I can't say that it is, considering I've had the pleasure of seeing your teachings first hand."

He smiled bigger, meeting her in the middle of the room before taking her hand and bringing her closer to him. "Yeah, and how has it worked out for you?"

She doesn't even pause to reply. "Wonderfully, I don't think I would have been the CSI I am today without it."

He shook his head. "You give me too much credit, you were already a level 2 when I came into your life."

This time she shook her head. "And you don't give yourself enough credit. True, I was already advanced, more advanced than most who were there a little longer than me, when you showed up." He smirked at that as she continued. "But that still doesn't chance the fact that I leaned a few things from you. And what about Nick, Greg, Catherine, even..." She took a breath before she said the last person, the pain of him not around still hurting her a little. "Warrick." She cupped his beardless cheek as she saw the pain in his eyes at the mention of his name. "I may have not been your 'student' from the start, but they were, and look at the things you taught them and how far they've come, especially Nick." He smiled while he thought of all the things Nick has accomplished, then he was brought of his thoughts when Sara finished. "So you should earn a little credit for what you've done for us, and if I have to make sure you get it, I will."

His eyes were sparkling as he replied. "I'm not surprised on that, you've always had my back, even times I don't think I dese..."

Sara places a finger on his lips to stop him. "Griss, that's all in the past. We are concentrating on the future now."

"You're right." She smirked this time before he pecks her on the lips.

When they pulled back, he steps back from her and cleared his throat. "What brings you by, not that I am complaining or anything."

She smiled with an extra sparkle in her eye when she replied. "I wanted to pick you up for dinner."

"You could have just called, and I could have met you there."

"Yeah, but it's kind of a surprise."

He raised an eyebrow and asked. "Really? What is it?"

She chuckled while she shook her head. "If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise, now will it?"

He smiled in return. "Ok, you can drop me off here after dinner so I can get my vehicle."

"Excellent. Are you ready?"

After he nodded, he walked back to his desk and grabbed his briefcase, then after they left the room, he locked the door and took Sara's hand before they started walking toward the door to the building so they could leave the campus.

* * *

When Sara pulled in the parking lot to the familiar restaurant, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then when she parked, he asked. "You sure you are ok eating here?"

She looked at the entrance before looking at her fiancé with a smile. "Yeah, it's in the hands of a new owner now anyways, and this is the last day it is open before they do renovations next week."

They found out that a few days after seeing him in the supermarket, Bruce sold his restaurant, and they had no idea what he was doing now or if he was even still in Vegas.

"I know, I'm just making sure that you are ok coming here."

She squeezed his hand with a nod. "Very sweet of you, but really I am. Besides, I'm not the one that picked the place out to eat."

He raised an eyebrow again while asking. "My surprise did?"

Sara nodded again as she removed her hand from his before opening the door. "Yes, your surprise did."

After he got out of the vehicle, he walked to her side, took her hand again as she was getting out, then they started walking hand in hand toward the entrance of the restaurant.

* * *

Once they made inside, Sara took them toward the back where their party would have a little area to themselves, and when they got there, Grissom stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his surprise, which was two people he hadn't seen in a long time, standing there looking at him with smiles.

A few seconds later, Sara released his hand as one of Grissom's surprises speaks. "Well, don't we get a hi?"

Grissom cleared his throat as he walked up to her. "Of course." As he brings her in a hug, he said. "Hi Catherine."

She was just as beautiful as she has ever been.

After they pulled back, She smiled. "Hi Gil, it has been awhile."

"Yes it has, you look good."

She smiled bigger with a nod as Grissom hugged his other surprise. "Hi Jim, how are you?"

Brass hadn't changed much either.

"Hi Gil, I'm fine. How are you, or do I even have to ask?"

When he pulls back from Brass's hug, they both see a smile on Grissom's face, a very bright one at that, which was a look they only see if it somehow involved Sara, so before Grissom could reply, Brass continued. "I guess there's my answer."

They chuckled as Sara greeted them, then as she was pulling back from Brass, Grissom speaks. "We weren't sure if you two were coming. We sent you guys wedding invitations, but..."

Catherine cuts him off with a smile of her own. "Well for one, which I don't think Jim would disagree, but do you really think we would miss you two getting married again?" Jim nodded in agreement while Grissom smiled. "And two, Sara called me and told me she wanted to surprise you, so I couldn't ruin it by congratulating you over the phone after I received the invitation."

Brass nodded. "Me too."

Grissom looked at his fiancée, shocked and touched. "You did that for me?"

Sara smiled. "I was hoping I could still surprise you every now and then."

He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Well you definitely did that, thank you."

She looked at him with love in her eyes too. "You're welcome."

The trance between them ended a couple of seconds later when they all heard Nick's voice. "Jim! Catherine!" They looked away from each other to see Nick, Greg, Morgan, Finlay, and DB walking up to the group.

When everybody was done greeting each other, they sat down at the two tables that were put together for them, and after they ordered their drinks, Catherine looked at Nick and said. "I heard you were leaving the lab."

When Nick was offered the director position in San Diego, he decided to take it, but he wasn't going to leave until Sara and Grissom came back from their honeymoon.

Nick cleared his throat while nodding. "Yes that's true, I think it is time for a change."

It was hard for him, but he really did think it was time to explore something new, and they had all been supportive when he had told them, which he was very thankful for.

They nodded in understanding, and after a couple of seconds of silence, they started talking, which turned into laughing and reminiscing about the past, making Grissom feel blessed about everybody being here all at once, even though a part of him will always feel like a small piece was missing from this group.

As he mentally shook his head from those dark thoughts, Nick raised his glass. "To Sara and Grissom, Warrick is probably looking down at you two smiling and shouting it is about damn time you two."

They all chuckled and smiled while they held up their glasses, saying here, here, before taking a drink and going back to talking about other things, enjoying this time with one another.

* * *

A few days later

(The day before the big day)

After gathering all the evidence from their crime scene, and it was placed in the back of the vehicle, Sara closed the back before handing Nick the keys. "Here."

Nick looked at the keys before looking at her. "Are you feeling ok?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me that?"

He smirks while grabbing the keys from her. "Because you let me pick out the music on the way here, and now you are giving me the keys to the vehicle."

"Well I feel like being generous, is that ok with you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I should thank Grissom for that one, huh?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

As they were walking toward their sides of the vehicle, he replied with a sincere tone. "Most of the times you feel more generous than usual is when you are really happy, and I know Grissom has something to do with that."

Sara smiled bigger. "I'm not denying it." Nick shared a smile with her.

Once they were in their seats and buckled in, Sara looked over at Nick. "I know this has been said a few times, and it probably will be said a few more before you leave, but I will miss you."

Nick smiled at her. "I'll miss you too Sara, we've been through a lot."

Sara chuckled. "You're telling me."

He chuckled back with a nod before finishing. "But I'll always be only a phone call and drive away."

She nodded. "Me too."

After another nod and one more smile, Nick started the vehicle before driving them back to the lab.

* * *

When he pulled the vehicle into the lab parking lot, and he had stopped in the parking spot, they got out and grabbed the evidence and their kits before walking in the building.

Then after dropping their kits in their lockers, they took the evidence to the multiple labs to get them analyzed before walking to and in the break room, where Morgan and Finlay were talking, but stopped when they saw that had Sara walked in, making her look at them with curiosity.

"What's up?"

The girls looked at her and smiled before Morgan speaks. "We were just talking about taking you out tonight, you know for the last day before you get married again."

She sighed. "Guys..."

But Finlay cuts her off. "Come on Sara, let's got out and have a little fun. We've hardly hung out together outside of the lab since Grissom came back into your life, which we understand about you guys reconnecting, but you get your whole life with him. A few hours away from him can't hurt you."

Sara looked at Nick, and he raised his hands up. "Leave me out of this."

They chuckled as Sara looked at the girls again, then smirked. "I'll have you know that he's sleeping in a hotel tonight for the sake of tradition, so that's more than a few hours without him."

Which was something she wasn't too thrilled about, but he wanted to do at least one thing for tradition.

The girls walked up to her, then Finlay puts her hand on Sara's shoulder. "Then all the more reason to come out with us, come on."

Sara paused, then she nodded with a smile. "Ok, and is Cat..."

Morgan cuts her off. "Catherine was actually the one that brought it up."

"Why am I not surprised?" They chuckled again as Sara continued. "And don't forget about Erica."

They looked at her a little surprised while Finlay speaks. "You sure about that?"

Sara nodded. "She's been a good friend, and she hasn't caused any problems. Besides, you guys know she's seeing someone right now, so I think she's over Grissom like that."

One of them was going to mention that it didn't stop her from hanging on to him, but they decided not to open that door, so they just nodded while Finley continued. "Alright done, so is it a go?"

"Sure, like you said, what harm could it do?"

They smiled, and Finlay spoke again. "Alright, sounds good. We'll meet up at six?"

Sara nodded for a third time while Nick's beeper goes off, then he looked at Sara. "Hodges has something."

As Sara walked out of the room with Nick so they could continue with the case, a part of her was wondering how tonight would go.

* * *

AN: Find out how the night will end next chapter. Please review.


	13. What could happen?

AN: Warning: A few questionable words, and sorry if anybody is OC, but I think you'll understand. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: What could happen?

Later that evening

Sara was slipping on her short-healed shoes that matched the nice, light pant suit she was wearing while sitting on the bed as Grissom was walking toward his travel bag with a few items in his hands so he could put them in there for his hotel stay tonight. Then when he was done and had zipped the bag up, he looked at her, seeing she was looking at it with sadness in her eyes, so he walked up to her and sat down next to her on the bed before placing his hand on hers. "You ok?"

She mentally shook off where her thoughts took her before looking at him with a small smile. "Yeah sorry, I've just lived through this scene so many times before, and I can't help but..."

Grissom cuts her off with a smile while cupping her cheek with his free hand. "This is just one night, Sara. Then after tomorrow, we'll have the rest of our lives to never spend another night apart."

Sara shook her head. "I know, I'm just being silly."

"That's ok, and I understand exactly how you feel."

Sara smiled while nodding. "Of course you do."

His smile was still on his face as he leaned toward her before kissing her. She kisses him back while wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening it and making sure they both put everything they could in the kiss that had to last them until tomorrow.

Before things became a little too passionate though, he pulls back breathlessly before he speaks once he got his breath back. "But if you keep that up, I won't be going anywhere tonight."

She smirked while running her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck. "Something I wouldn't exactly be opposed to, you know."

He chuckled while pulling back to look into her mischievous brown eyes. "I'm sure you wouldn't, and as tempting as that is, which is very tempting." She smiled bigger while he continued. "I want to give you at least one thing that's tradition."

"Even though this isn't our first?"

"Exactly, it gives us a second chance to do this right." She looked into his sincere eyes, and decided to let it go, which she was going to say that before he continued. "Besides, I think the girls would be disappointed if you bailed on them."

Nodding for a third time, she cupped his cheek. "You're right, and I don't want to do that to them."

Grissom nodded before leaning toward her and pecking her on the lips this time before standing up from the bed. "And thank you for including Erica."

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "A lot of good that did though, she already had plans with Joe that she couldn't break."

"Yeah, but it was the thought that counted, she really appreciated it."

She waved it off a second time. "It was no problem."

He took his bag from the bed and held out his hand to help her up.

Then after grabbing her coat form the end of the bed and her small purse from the dresser, she walked up to her fiancé and took his hand again before stepping closer to him so she could peck him on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, be safe and have fun."

After one more peck, they pulled back while she smiled. "Of course, what could happen?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow, smirking. "With Catherine? Anything."

She chuckled while they walked toward the front door hand in hand, and a part of her wanted to get the night over with, so tomorrow could finally get here and she could be married again to the man she loved.

* * *

When Sara pulled in the parking lot to the new club that just opened a few weeks ago, she took the spot at the end before shutting the vehicle off, but before she get out, Catherine, who had gotten a ride from her, looks at her from the passenger seat. "Sara."

Sara turned her attention to her. "Yeah?"

She then smiled. "Just incase this goes unsaid by me, I want you to know that I am very happy you and Gil found each other again. I was rooting for you two, and I was very worried about you guys when I found out what had happened. I also want to say that I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

Sara took a breath before replying. "Thank you, and I understand why you weren't. But none of that bad stuff matters anymore, we are putting that behind us and getting our lives back on track, better than ever really."

Catherine smiled bigger. "Good to hear. Now let's go have some fun."

Sara chuckled as they opened their doors, then they walked toward the door to the club before walking in.

They were standing just inside the club for a few seconds when Catherine points out Morgan and Finlay sitting in one of the corners, so they walked in that direction. As they got closer to them, everybody smiled and said hi before Sara and Catherine sat down at the table, then after their first drinks came, they toasted Sara before taking a sip, getting the evening started.

Time started slipping away while the girls were talking, drinking, and laughing, then the waitress walked over to them with four more drinks, shot glasses this time, but before they could say they didn't order those, she speaks with a smile. "Men at the bar wanted to buy you these."

The four of them looked toward the end of the bar, and saw four very attractive men in their mid-to late 30's smiling back at them. Then Finlay grabbed one of the drinks first while looking at the other girls, who were looking at her with a look that asked if she was really going to drink it, so she smiled. "What? Are we suppose to be CSI's 24/7, and be suspicious of every man that shows us attention?"

Catherine was next to grab the drink, then Morgan slowly reached for her glass before they all looked at Sara. She paused and took a breath, but eventually grabbed the last drink before tipping their shot glasses to the men before they all took a drink, placing the glasses on the table once they were empty.

After one more glass of her usual type of drink, Sara placed it on the table. "Alright, I hit my limit, I'm going to head out." She didn't feel that she was drunk, but a little buzz was there, so she knew when to stop. The girls looked at her with a disappointed look, but Sara shook her head. "You guys can stay. In fact, I think those guys would want you to."

Right as she said that, one of the four men, spoke. "Hi Ladies, mind if we join you?"

Before they could talk, Sara stood up from her chair. "I'm done, but I'm sure they won't mind."

One of the other men walked up to Sara and stopped, a little close to her liking though, and said. "Now sweetheart, it looks like the party is just getting started, you sure you would want to be missing out on a good time?"

Sara shook her head. "My party is done, and in no shape or form am I your sweetheart, get that straight." She then started to walk by him, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist, so she turned around to look at him as the women stood up from their seats, ready to intervene if they had to.

The third guy started to speak a second later. "Come on man, don't be like this. We just came here to have some fun, let her go."

Sara speaks the moment his friend stopped talking. "I would listen to your friend, I don't think you want to go there with me." She may not be completely sober, but she knew she could still take him, which he must have thought that too because he removed his hand from her wrist. "Good decision." Then she looked at the women. "I'm heading out, you guys can stay if you want."

Catherine asked while putting her hand on Sara's arm. "You sure you'll be ok?"

Sara smiled. "Of course."

They really didn't want to leave yet, so they nodded while Finlay spoke. "Drive safely."

Sara nodded. "I will, and you all be careful too."

After they nodded again, Sara looked at them all before she turned and headed out of the bar, ready to go home and get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning

As Catherine was pulling her vehicle in the driveway to Sara and Grissom's house, she didn't see Sara's vehicle park there but she figured it was in the garage, so she didn't think anything of it.

She gets out after stopping the vehicle before walking toward the front door. Then she knocked when she got there, but there wasn't a reply or the door being open, so she pulled out the spare key that was given to her from her purse and placed it in the doorknob before unlocking it and opening it.

She starts speaking while walking into the quiet house. "Sara, you up. No time for sleeping in, this is your wedding day." She then shuts the door before taking her sunglasses off, still trying to shake off the small headache she had gotten from last night's party.

When she once again didn't hear a reply, she walked toward the bedroom, opening the door more once she got there since it was cracked, but Sara wasn't in there. In fact, it looked like no one had been in the bed all night.

She took a breath, but before she freaked out, she headed toward the garage, thinking that Sara might have not made it out of the car.

However, whatever good thoughts she was still hanging on to, disappeared the moment she opened the door and saw that Sara's vehicle wasn't in there either.

She gasped as her heart sped up, knowing something was seriously wrong now, so she grabbed her phone from her purse before dialing a familiar number.

Once the person on the other line answered, she speaks. "DB, we have a problem."

* * *

Grissom rushes into the lab before bypassing the receptionist desk without even stopping, before heading for his old office, which was DB's now. Then he opened the door the minute he was in front of it, speaking sharply as he walked in the room. "Where is she?"

DB and Catherine stood up from their respective seats, then DB walked up to him and said. "We are doing eve..."

But Grissom cuts him off. "I don't want to hear that, I want to know where she is." Then he looked at Catherine. "What happened last night?"

Catherine had tears in her eyes while replying. "I'm sorry Gil, she said she was fine on her own, but I should have walked her to her vehicle to make sure she would be."

Upset, he shook his head. "Well that doesn't bring her back, now does it." She looked down while Grissom looked at DB. "What do you have?"

DB sighed. "Gil, you know I..."

Grissom shook his head again, getting up in his face. "I don't give a damn what you can or can't tell me, I want to know what happened."

Catherine shared a look with DB before she looking at Grissom. "These four men bought us drinks." Grissom turned his attention back toward Catherine. "Then they came up to us, but Sara was ready to go. Before she walked away though, he grabbed her wrist to stop her." She saw Grissom's eyes turn dark while his fist clinched at his side while he thought about somebody touching her without her permission.

Then Catherine cleared her throat and continued. "He thought better of trying anything and released her without another incident, and she walked out of the club. After that, things get a little hazy. I don't think he followed her out, but I can't be 100% sure. We do know that her vehicle was still in the parking lot of the club, which Greg and Morgan are at it right now, checking it out."

Grissom took a breath to calm himself down a little, it didn't do him or anybody any good if he completely flew off the handle, then he nodded and asked after taking a breath. "Where is the man?" When she didn't answer, he looked at DB, but he also wasn't saying anything, so Grissom asked. "You have him in interrogation, don't you?"

When they still didn't answer, Grissom shook his head while stepping back. "I guess I'll go check it out myself." He walked out of the room before they could stop him.

* * *

Once he made it to PD, he was looking through the windows in the interrogation rooms as he passed them. Then when he came to one where Nick was talking to someone, he opened the door and headed right for the suspect, surprising him and Nick even more when he took him by the front of the shirt, knocking the chair over in the process, and moved him to the wall of the room. "Where is she, you bastard?"

Finally catching his breath, the slim, dark-haired man with brown eyes, finally spoke. "Like I was trying to tell your friend there, I don't know." Grissom, using most of his natural strength with the adrenaline running through him, picked the man up and pushed him against the wall hard. "I'm telling you the truth, man. I took the hint from her and I backed off, I didn't want the trouble. The last time I saw her was in the club, surrounded by her friends. I found someone else to hang out with, call a Maggie Green, she'll tell you."

After looking into his eyes, feeling he was telling him the truth, Grissom released him and stepped back, making the man's weight drop him down too fast before his feet could settle under him so he fell forward as he was trying to calm his racing heart.

Grissom looked back at Nick, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry."

Nick just shook his head and walked up to him, taking him by the shoulder and walking him out in the hall so he could calm down. "You have nothing to be sorry about. When I first saw him I wanted to do the same."

Grissom took a breath and looked at him before asking. "What made you stop?"

Nick gives him a little smile. "Your training."

Grissom couldn't help but chuckle a little while shaking his head, then he took another breath and sighed while looking down on the floor. "Where is she, Nicky?"

He shook his head sadly before placing his hand back on the older man's shoulder. "I don't know, but we will find her, I promise you. I won't rest until I do. I'm sure none of us will."

When Grissom looked into Nick's eyes again, he saw the same broken look he saw when they had found her in that desert all those years ago, and he promised himself that he would wipe that look off his old boss/mentor's face.

Grissom could have lectured him about making promises that he couldn't keep, but he needed to hang on to his promise, it seems that's all he had to hang on to, along with her undying love, so he just nodded.

Nick nodded back. "Let's take a step back, go to the break room, and figure this one out." Grissom nodded a second time as Nick looked at the cop who was standing by the door. "He's free to go." The cop nodded and walked in the room to do what Nick said.

As Grissom and Nick were walking down the hall, Grissom speaks one more time. "Nick if I haven't said this yet, you'll do fine in San Diego. They couldn't have picked a better man for the job."

Nick smiled with a nod. "Thank you, Griss."

After another nod, the two men continued to walk while trying to think on where Sara could be.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	14. Yourself to blame

AN: Warning: A few questionable words. Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: Yourself to blame

 _Flashback_

 _As Sara was walking out of the club, she grabbed her keys from her purse, but as she was getting closer to her vehicle, she was starting to feel a little dizzy. That last drink she had went right to her head. She tried to shake it off, and was hoping she would be ok to drive home, but when she tried to put her key in the ignition, she dropped it on the floorboard, so she shook her head. "No way I'm risking my life tonight."_

 _And on top of that, she didn't want to get pulled over, so she grabbed her phone from her purse, and was about to dial information so she could get the number for a cab when a rag with chloroform was placed over her mouth and nose from behind. She started struggling, dropping her phone on the floorboard next to her keys, and with the mixture of being caught unaware and the alcohol in her, it was useless no matter how hard she tried fighting it, so she eventually blacked out._

 _End of Flashback_

Sara groaned as she was moving her head up, and while she was opening her eyes, she tensed as she heard his voice. "About time you woke up, love."

She turned to the right, where she heard his voice, before glaring at him. "Bruce, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She then looked around, seeing it was unfamiliar to her, like a room in an old warehouse. Her wrists were tied to the arms of a wooden chair and her ankles were tied to the legs of chair. She also noticed her engagement ring was off her finger.

Bruce walks up to her, smiling. "I'm doing something that will finally make me feel better. Sure, it took me over two months to think of how I wanted to do this and to pick the right time, but in the end, it would be worth it."

"Worth what?"

He stopped in front of her and cupped her cheek with his black, gloved hands, making her cringe as he smirked at her reaction from him touching her. "To give you everything you deserve." Then it was his turn to glare as he stated loudly. "To make you feel exactly how I felt when you turned your back on me." He shook his head as he removed his hand and started pacing like a caged animal. "Your precious Grissom got multiple chances, but I make one mistake." He held up his index next. "Only one, and that's it, hit the road and don't look back." He then finished in a mocking tone. "So you can end up living happily ever after with the only man you ever loved."

She started speaking while shaking her head, ignoring his last comment. "Whatever you are doing, it won't work, they'll find me."

He smirked as he placed his hands on her arms and leaned forward. She leaned back as far as she could, which wasn't much. "Oh, I'm counting on it, particularly the guest of honor."

He removed his hands and stepped back before walking to the left of her, setting up so a gun was pointed towards the door, which she was also sitting so the door was in front her, and she had a front row seat to the action.

She gasped as she realized what was going on and who he was talking about, before speaking. "Bruce, don't do this...I'll...I'll go with you, we can get out of Vegas and live the life that you want."

Anything that could save Grissom, she would do it, even pretending she wanted him again.

He chuckled while shaking his head. "That's the point. It would be a life that I want, not you, and I can't live like that, knowing you don't really love me."

"But you can live with murdering someone?"

He paused for a second before answering. "Knowing who it is, knowing he'll never get to touch you again, I think I'll sleep just fine, thank you very much."

"You Son of a..."

Her words get cut off when he placed the gag that was tied around her neck into her mouth while speaking. "Now, now, I don't want to hear you talk like that. So if you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I have to set up your meeting."

As he took a few steps from her, pulling his phone from his pocket, she was moving her arms and legs trying to get them free. Even if it was useless, it was better than just sitting there.

He smirked while he started the text. "Try all you want, it isn't going to work."

* * *

Frustrated with the lack of progress they were making, Grissom pushed his chair back and got up so fast that the chair fell, hitting the floor sharply, and making the team look up from Sara's old case files they were looking through to see if anything could jump out of them.

Then he shook his head. "I'm getting some air."

Before they could speak, he walked out of the room and out of the lab before he started pacing in front of it.

His pacing was interrupted when his phone vibrates in his pants pocket, so he takes it out and sees that he has a text message from an unknown number. Then he opens the message, his heart speeding a little fast as he saw what he received. 'I believe I have something you want back.'

He texts back. 'Who are you? What do you want?'

'Who I am doesn't really matter, and what I want is you.'

'Where is she?' After he had received the address, he texts back. 'How do I know you aren't lying? How do I know she isn't dead? I want proof of life.'

A second after he sent that, Grissom's phone rings, so he answered it, but before any words could leave his mouth, he heard her voice, sounding panicked. "Griss it..."

The phone disconnected just as fast before he received one more text message. 'Come alone, or you won't see her alive again.'

He immediately walked toward his vehicle, getting into his contacts on his phone before finding Catherine's number and starting the text. Then after shutting the door to his vehicle, he starts it, putting the phone on the passenger seat so he could use both hands to back out, and once he was and at the exit of the parking lot, he grabbed his phone and finally hits send before pulling out on the street.

Catherine had just walked outside of the lab to check on Grissom when her phone vibrated in her purse. She takes a breath as she got her phone out and saw that she had received a text message from Grissom, giving her directions on what to do next. Catherine shook her head while hoping Grissom knew what he was doing, then she turn and ran back inside of the lab.

* * *

After Bruce placed the phone back in his pocket, he turned to Sara, smiling again while her look was a mixture of anger, and he knew she was trying not to show it, but she also had a little fear in them too.

"Well your knight in shinning armor is on his way."

She continued moving in the restraints while he cupped her cheek a second time, not only making her cringe again, but she turned her head away from him so she didn't have to look at him.

"It really hurts doesn't it? Just when you thought you could have it all, it gets ripped from you just like that." He laughs without any humor before continuing. "And every time you close your eyes at night, you'll replay the scene of him opening the door and falling in front of you with a bullet hole in his head over and over again, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself, you did this to me." He gets angry now as his words turns sharp. "You made me into this unrecognizable monster."

He took a breath as he removed his hand and stepped back. "I wish it had never came down to this, and I wish I can stay and watch, but I have somewhere else to be." After one more look at her, he shook his head with a sigh. "Such a shame, we could've had a beautiful life together, I would have given you everything you needed. But you threw it all away for him, and now you'll spend the rest of your life alone." Then he turned around and walked to the door before opening it, walking out, and shutting it behind him, triggering the gun to fire when someone opens the door again.

While the door clicked shut, Sara struggled with the restraints again while tears were falling down her cheeks for her heart, her soul, her Grissom.

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	15. A Heroic Move

AN: Warning: A few questionable words. Thank you for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Heroic Move

When Grissom stopped his vehicle close to the warehouse, he gets out and walks to the back seat door and opens it before pulling out a small, password coded case out from under the seat that he had placed there before he drove here. Then after punching in Sara's birthday, he opened it and looked down at his registered gun.

He may have stopped being a CSI, but the instincts of one never left him, and he may have never liked using one, but if it came down to a life and death situation, he would do what he had to do to protect the people he loved, especially Sara.

Once that thought entered his brain, he checked it over before clicking the bullet in place before shutting the door and walking toward the entrance with determination in his eyes. Then after he made it inside, he carefully walked through the main area, finding nothing, until he found a door in the corner to a room with a note tapped on it.

He took the note from the door before opening it up and reading it.

 _'Her life could be failing and it's all your fault, so what are you waiting for?'_

Any thought of waiting for anybody to come and help, stopped right there, so while his heart was pounding on what he could find behind the door, his hand went to the doorknob.

Sara heard the doorknob rattling while she was still struggling, more vigorously now, against the restraints, hoping for something to come lose. Then like the miracle she was hoping for, she felt the rope come a little loose from her left ankle and wrist, and with the moments from their past going through her, like a flash before her eyes, she did the only thing she could do, she used what little give she had and pushed her body up while moving to the side, taking the bullet in her shoulder as the door opened all the way, her scream was muffled behind the gag, and with her full weight moving to the side, the chair fell over.

Grissom gasped as he couldn't believe what he just saw, then he ran to her, setting his gun and note on the ground.

After untying her and moving the gag, he took her in her arms while putting pressure on her wound as tears were in his eyes. Tears were in her eyes too while she struggled to keep them open, she also tried moving her hand up to his cheek but she didn't have enough strength.

He sniffled, and as tears traveled down his cheek, he pleaded with her. "Come on honey, hold on, don't give up now. We've come this far, it isn't how this was suppose to end, how we are suppose to end."

As he continued to plead with her, the ambulance was heard, so he mentally thanked Catherine for following orders.

* * *

In a matter of seconds or minutes, Grissom didn't really know, he was being pulled back and the medics were taking over. He tried struggling against the hands that were keeping him from the woman he loved, but when he heard Nick's voice, he stopped. "Griss, let them take care of her."

Grissom swallowed and nodded while watching helplessly on every move the medic's were making. Then when it was time to take her out of the room, Grissom looked at Nick. "Sweep this place up and down, see if you can find anything that links the bastard who did this."

After Nick's nod, Grissom follows the medics outside, and as they getting to the ambulance, he speaks with emotion. "I'm going with her."

Once they were in the back, Grissom took Sara's hand and kissed it before speaking to her, reassuring her that he was there. Even though her eyes were closed now, he hoped she could still hear him. "I'm here, honey, continue to hold on."

When they made it to the hospital, they got out of the ambulance with Grissom still keeping her hand in his until the doctors stopped his progress and told him that he had to wait in the waiting area, so he watched them wheel her away until he couldn't see her anymore.

He then took a deep breath before walking over to the waiting room chairs, sat down, and placed his head in his hands while bending down as a loving moment that they shared a few days ago kept running through his head.

 _Flashback_

 _Three days ago_

 _(The same day that they saw Brass and Catherine)_

 _After they left the restaurant, Sara took him back to the university so he could get his vehicle. Then when they both made it home, she claimed the bathroom first so she could get ready for a little rest before shift while Grissom was locking up the house._

 _When Grissom walked into the room, he sees Sara already in bed and under the covers, looking at her engagement ring. They smiled at each other as he walked to his side of the dresser, and after getting his clothes, he heads to the bathroom to change so he could get ready for bed._

 _Once he came out, he heads for the bed before sitting down next to her, then he cupped her cheek, leaned toward her and kissed her with a passion that could take them over, but he pulled back before it really could._

 _She opened her eyes slowly as her heart rate was up. "Wow, was that for?"_

 _He smiled. "A Thank You for surprising me."_

 _She chuckled. "Well you already thanked me today, but anytime you want to thank me like that, it is very much accepted."_

 _He chuckled in return, and after kissing her softly on the forehead, he pulls back and reaches for his lamp so he could turn it off before he gets under the covers and lays down. Not long after he does that, she moves closer to him and lays her head on his bare chest, hearing his heartbeat._

 _They laid there in silence for a few minutes, then as he started running his hand up and down her arm, she speaks. "You know what I've been thinking?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Our honeymoon trip."_

 _They had batted a few ideas about it, not long after they had gotten engaged, but hadn't came to a definitive answer._

 _"Oh, and have you decided where?"_

 _Sara nodded with a smile as she ran her thumb up and down his chest. "I have. What do you think of going back to Paris?"_

 _"Really?"_

 _She heard the surprise in his voice, so she moved her head back so she could look at him, even though the clarity wasn't that great since the room was now dark, but she could feel his eyes on hers. "We never got our week there."_

 _He smiled as he cupped her cheek, making her close her eyes. "You're right, and I love the idea, ok let's do it."_

 _She nodded with a smile as she moved closer to his lips. "Alright, let's do it."_

 _Their lips touched a second later for a soft, tender kiss, and after she pulled back, she whispered. "I love you."_

 _He kisses her forehead before she lays her head back on his chest, then after kissing her again, this time on top of the head, he whispered back. "And I love you. Sleep tight, honey."_

 _She yawned before answering. "You too."_

 _With the continuing of the soothing action of his hand moving up and down her arm, she fell asleep._

 _Both of them couldn't wait to spend their week in Paris with no interruptions and just the two of them, which was always a recipe for a good time no matter what they decide to do._

 _End of Flashback_

A few minutes later, he felt a presence next to him so he removed his hands from his face and turned to look to his right, seeing it was Erica.

She gives him a sympathy look as she sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier."

Joe had taken her out of town for a short trip, and when she had found out what happened, they had decided to cut it short because Joe understood that she couldn't have a good time without knowing the people she cared about were ok.

She continued with confidence before he could say anything. "She's going to make it through this. She's going to fight for you. And if there is one thing I already know about her, that no one can make change my mind about, it is that there is no other woman in this world that loves her man more than her."

Grissom cleared his throat to get the emotions out, but still sounded scratchy when he spoke. "Thank you, Erica, and thank you for being here."

She nodded, then gave him a little smile. "That's what friends are for."

He just gave her a small smile with a nod, not sure what else to say.

* * *

Grissom and Erica weren't sitting there very long before Catherine showed up and gave him a change of clothes. Then after one of the doctors allowed him to use his personal shower, he had changed into his clean clothes and walked back to the waiting area, where he saw/head Catherine finishing a phone conversation. "Alright, thank you Nick."

She hung up while Grissom sat down next to her. "What did he say?"

Catherine took a breath before looking at him. "First off, they thought of a different path and now believe it was Bruce."

Grissom looked at her wide-eyed as Erica speaks up. "Are they sure? I thought he left Vegas?"

Grissom cleared his throat and nodded. "We thought he did too, or at least that's what he wanted us to think." Then he asked. "And secondly?"

Catherine nodded. "He had set up the gun so that when you had opened the door, you would have gotten hit, more than likely killed."

He took a moment to process all of this before replying. "It now makes sense. He wanted me dead and used Sara as bait." He let out a breath before getting mad. "Damn, it was trap. I should have realized that. What was I thinking, rushing in there like that."

Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder. "He played you, you thought she was hurt or worse, you wanted to save her."

He gets up and started pacing in front of them, getting mad again. "Well what do you think she's doing right now? She's fighting for her life, because of me." Before either women could point out that he could be dead right now if it wasn't for her heroic move, Grissom continued. "Does anybody know where Bruce is?"

Catherine shook her head. "No sign of him yet." He sighed while she continued. "But his name and face is plastered on every news station, he will be caught."

He stopped and looked at the women sitting there, showing them he was very serious on his next words. "And when they do, I would like to see him first. Especially if she doesn't make it."

The women knew there was no point in trying to make him stop thinking like that because they wouldn't blame him. In fact, they probably wouldn't bet against any of the team of not standing next in line, including themselves.

As they nodded, Grissom saw the look they had on their faces while they were looking over his shoulder, so he turned around, seeing a woman doctor with red, braided hair, medium sized build with blue eyes walking their way.

She stopped just as she reached the waiting area. "Family of Ms. Sidle."

Grissom cleared his throat as Erica and Catherine stood up next to him, then said. "I'm Gilbert Grissom, her fiancée. Is she ok?"

* * *

AN: Find out what happens next. Please review.


	16. Couldn't break us

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Couldn't break us

A week later

If anyone would have walked into Sara's hospital room they would have seen the same scene for a week now, and that was Grissom sitting in a chair next to Sara's hospital bed.

He hadn't left her side since she was brought in, except leaving for restroom breaks or going home long enough to change clothes. He hasn't even shaved so his beard was growing back, and he hated doing it but since he wasn't going to leave her side long periods of time, he had to take a leave of absence from work, which they were very understanding about it once they heard about the circumstances.

And at this time every night for a week, he had his head down on the hospital bed with his hand in hers while he was sleeping. It wasn't a deep sleep but least it was rest. He just wished that what he dreamed about was just that, a dream, and not the new reality he was living in.

 _Flashback_

 _A week ago_

 _"Family of Ms. Sidle."_

 _Grissom cleared his throat as Erica and Catherine stood up next to him, then said. "I'm Gilbert Grissom, her fiancée. Is she ok?"_

 _The doctor took a moment before replying. "We got the bullet out successfully, and she is stabilized right now."_

 _They all sighed in relief, but Grissom, who had years of experience as a CSI, could notice if something was wrong, said. "But?"_

 _"She lost consciousness, and we won't know more until she wakes up."_

 _Grissom didn't even hesitate his next question. "And when will she regain it?"_

 _"We aren't sure at this time, it could be hours, days..." She trials off as Grissom sighed and sat down in the chair behind him while she speaks again. "We've done everything we could medically, the rest is up to her. I wish I had better news."_

 _Grissom just looked down at the floor while Catherine took over. "Thank you doctor. Can we see her?"_

 _She looked at Catherine with a nod. "I'll send a nurse once we get her settled."_

 _Erica spoke up this time. "Thank you."_

 _After she nodded, she turned and walked away while the women turned to look at Grissom, who was understandably still looking sad/speechless, then Catherine walked toward him and sat down next to him. "She's going to pull out of this, Gil. There is no way that you two would be this close to getting everything you ever wanted just for her to leave you behind. The Sara that you know and love just wouldn't do it, and she would fight whoever she has to, to come back to you."_

 _As Grissom looked into Catherine's sincere, but determined eyes, Erica speaks with a little smile, remembering what Sara had said to her about fighting her if she had to. "I believe it."_

 _They now both looked at her, smiling a little, having a feeling Sara must have said something to her that would make Erica really believe that._

 _Then they looked at each other while Catherine puts a hand on his shoulder. "Keep the faith, don't give up on her now."_

 _Grissom cleared his throat and shook his head. "I won't. If anybody can fight through this, it is her. I'll bet anything on that."_

 _The women nodded as a nurse walked up to them and said she was there to take them to see Sara, so Grissom and Catherine stood up before the three of them followed the average height, slim build, brown-haired woman with green eyes to the elevator._

 _They stepped off of it when it stopped on the correct floor before following her to the room, stopping outside of it once they got there. Then after the nurse smiled at them before saying someone will check up on her later, she walked away._

 _When it was just the three of them, Grissom grabs the doorknob, but before he turns the handle to open it, he stops while having a flashback of the last time he opened a door to a room with her on the other side._

 _He shook it off as Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder, also speaking to him in a soothing tone. "You aren't in that warehouse going in that room, this is a hospital room. She's in there getting better, fighting for you."_

 _He nodded before finally opening the door as he took a breath, and as he was taking a step in the room, he looked back at them when he noticed they weren't moving. "You two coming?"_

 _They both smiled at him while shaking their heads. "We'll give you a little time alone with her."_

 _He nodded again and turned back so his head was looking forward as he released the door, making it slowly close behind him._

 _Even as the door clicked shut, he couldn't move from his spot, his eyes were fixated on the woman he loved in that hospital bed while hearing the machines that were hooked up to her beeping in its normal way._

 _No matter how reassuring anybody could be to him about her fighting this, this wasn't the scene that he should be looking at today. He was suppose to be seeing her in her wedding dress with a smile on her face while they got married before going on their week long honeymoon in Paris, then starting their new lives together as husband and wife again._

 _Sorrow washed over him, so he swallowed it down as he walked to the corner of the room to get a chair, then he walked to her side of the bed and placed it down close enough that when he sat down he could take her hand, which was exactly what he did next. He then kissed it before moving his eyes up to her face, whispering with tears in his eyes. "I'm here honey, and I'm not going anywhere. Please come back to me, I love you so much."_

 _He closed his eyes and took a breath as his tears finally went down his cheeks, hoping above everything that he hadn't lost her for good._

 _End of Flashback_

Grissom opened his eyes slowly, and at first he thought it was the dream/flashback that had woken him up, but a second later he realized it was something else when he felt his hand being squeezed.

He opened his eyes wide a second later and lifted the top half of his body up fast, regretting it the minute he felt pain shoot down his body, but he wasn't really paying too much attention to that because the minute his eyes reached her open ones, he smiled the biggest smile he could muster and the biggest one he had in a week. "Honey, I'm going to get the nurse, I'll be right back."

She shook her head with her eyes going wide as she tried to speak while her heart machine was spiking. "N..No..St...Stay."

Grissom immediately stood up and walked closer to the head of the bed and cupped her cheek. "Ok, I'm staying, I'm not going anywhere."

Before he could hit the button for the nurse, she was nodding while the door swung open, the doctor and two nurses came rushing in, seeing that Sara had finally woken up.

The doctor smiled. "Nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

Sara's eyes turned to her doctor. "Sh..Shoulder's..sore...and...my...thr...Throat's a...lit...little dry."

She nodded as she looked at Grissom. "How about getting your girl some water."

Grissom nodded as he turned toward the table by the bed, while keeping his hand in hers, to pour some water in a glass and to put a straw in it, then when he moved the glass closer to her mouth, the doctor helped Sara sit up a little so she could drink some.

After a few greedy sips, she nodded her head and said. "Thank you."

Once they got her settled again, the doctor unwrapped the bandages on her shoulder so she could check it over while asking her questions, which Grissom didn't move an inch, and no one made him either since they didn't want to keep him away from her side for a single second.

When the doctor was done and had rewrapped her shoulder, which she was also happy to tell them that she was healing the way she was suppose to, she said that she'll come by and check on her later and told her to get some real rest, then her and the two nurses turned and walked out, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

Sara and Grissom had their eyes on one another from the moment the doctor stopped talking about her status, so they didn't realize it was just them in the room, but they didn't care at the moment.

A few seconds later, Sara frowned at how tired and rugged he looked, it was almost like he aged five years since the last time she had seen him. She then slipped her right hand out from his and moved it to cup his cheek, making him close his eyes at her touch. "You look tired."

He cleared his throat while opening his eyes again. "I'll be fine, especially now that I know you are awake, getting better and stronger."

She cleared her throat and asked. "How long was I..."

She trials off as Grissom answered. "A week."

Sara looked at him wide-eyed. "A week!? I lost a week." Then her frown became deeper. "Our wedding."

He smiled. "We'll have it, don't worry about that, getting you better is our first priority."

"Did you guys get him?"

"It was Bruce, wasn't it?" Sara nodded, and Grissom shook his head. "No, he's still out there, and his brother's don't know anything about his whereabouts. They've actually hadn't talked to him in months." As he saw that Sara was getting worried, he continued. "We have a cop assigned to protect us, but I honestly don't think he's still here."

She sighed while shaking her head. "That's what we thought last time."

He nodded. "I know, and that's..."

He stopped as tears came to his eyes while thinking about what had happened, making Sara run her thumb up and down his cheek to comfort him. "Griss, what's wrong?"

He sniffled as he asked. "Why Sara? Why did you do it?"

Sara started to have tears in her eyes now. "Why do you think? You really thought I would just let you die." She shook her head while sniffling. "No! And it is never gong to happen as long as I have a say in it, I'll protect you to the death if I have to."

He sniffled again, but his words were a little sharp, almost scolding. "Which you almost did."

She was very determined on her next words. "And I'm not going to apologize for doing it." She took a breath as a little pain shot through her, which Grissom noticed her look and was going to say something, but she continued before he could. "The pain I would have felt had I not only seen you die in front of me, but to have to live without you for the rest of my life would have been a million times worse than the two plus years we were apart, and I couldn't do it, so don't ask me to." They both sniffled this time as she finished. "And we can go back and fourth about this, but wouldn't you rather be thankful that we are both here now, together."

He paused, then cleared his throat while nodding. "You're right." She smirked, something else he had really missed, then he leaned toward her. "Besides, I can think of something less depressing."

She smiled a little, knowing what was going to happen next. "Oh, do tell."

He smiled back before his lips touched hers for a kiss, and she kissed him back softly.

When they pulled back slowly, he answered. "Like kissing you."

She smiled as they place their foreheads together. "I love you."

He sighed in content, happy that he gets to hear those words again. "And I love you."

They stayed like that, not wanting to move until they had to.

* * *

They did end up moving from one another a few minutes later when the door opened again and a nurse was carrying a tray of food and some pain medication, which Grissom took that opportunity to leave the room to call the team, including Brass, Catherine, and Erica to let them know what was going on.

When he had walked back into the room, Sara was smiling and laughing with the nurse, so he felt a little better leaving her. Then after the nurse told them she'll be back later to get the tray, she left the room, once again leaving the couple alone.

As he walked to the chair, he spoke. "Everybody's going to come by tomorrow afternoon."

Sara nodded before she started eating her food, but after a few bites, she just started picking at it, making Grissom feel a little worried, so he puts his hand over hers and asked. "What's wrong?"

She took a breath before replying. "He blamed me." Then she looked over at him, seeing his shocked face, and she nodded. "Yeah. He said that you dying would have been my fault, and why he did what he did."

Grissom shook his head as he squeezed her hand. "None of it was or would have been your fault, he couldn't find a better way to deal with losing you so he let his anger and jealousy take over, taking him to very drastic measures." She nodded while she looked down at their hands while he continued. "And what could you have done anyways? Stay with him while knowing you couldn't love him with your whole hurt, live a lie for the rest of your life that would have made you miserable?"

She looked into his caring eyes again, nodding. "I know. Everything had changed the moment I found out about the email he messed with, and I wouldn't have been able to live with that lie or be that miserable." Then her eyes started to have tears. "But I almost was anyways. He could have taken you away from me again, worst this time."

He leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his free hand with a smile. "But he didn't. He tired to break us, but he couldn't do that either, and after all this time I'm beginning to think that no one can when we are this united. What we have is beyond anything I've ever known or ever dreamed of having." She gives him a little smile as he brings her hand up and kissed it before he finished. "And it is here to stay."

She smiled, moving him closer. "Just like us."

His smile tries to get bigger but it was cut off when their lips touched softly.

Once they pulled back, they share a small smile before she goes back to her food as he watched her with a comforting hand on her arm, both happy their chances have not run out.

* * *

The Next Morning

Since not everybody could be in the room all at once, they took turns with two guests at a time, and after 15 minutes each with them, the next two people would come in and visit, and it went that way until the last two showed up, which was Nick and Catherine.

When they walked in they did the usual conversations, which included making sure she was ok, and Catherine apologized for not making sure she would be ok after she had walked out the club, which Sara waved it off, like she did with Morgan and Finlay, and told her she didn't blame any of them on what happened.

Then when all that was done, Sara saw them with long faces, so she asked. "What's up guys?"

"I didn't want to bring this up now, but it kind of needs to be talked about." Nick took a breath before he continued. "The thing is, I pushed back the date I was going to leave so I could hopefully be here for you when you woke up, and to continue to search for Bruce. But now it has come to the time that I do need to get started on my new job, and when I do leave, I don't know when I'll have the time to come back here."

Catherine spoke next. "And I need to get back to work myself."

Sara nodded in understanding. "So what you two are trying to say is that when we have the wedding, you guys might not be able to make it if it is really soon?"

They nodded, telling her that's exactly what they were trying to say, which made Sara feel a little sad, she couldn't imagine getting married without these two present.

Catherine and her may have not been the best of friends, but things were very good before Catherine had left the lab, and she was Grissom's longest friend, so she was sure that he would be feeling kind of bad about her not being here, and Nick was like a brother to her, so it just wouldn't feel right if he wasn't here either.

Then she mentally shook her head and cleared her throat. "Then we'll just have to have it here, tomorrow, to make sure you don't miss it."

Catherine and Nick looked at her wide-eyed as Grissom cleared his throat. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off as she looked at her fiancé. "I know it isn't the most romantic place to have one, but I will be surrounded by everybody that I care about, and that's what matters the most to me." She cups his cheek while she continued. "So let's not delay this anymore. Besides, it shouldn't matter where we get married, it should only matter that we do, right?"

Getting married in a hospital room was not his idea of the perfect wedding for his bride, but the thought of delaying it more or getting married without two people who meant a lot to both of them, didn't feel right to him either. Plus, Sara did have point, getting married to her was more important to him than where, he just wished her wedding day could have been everything she ever dreamed of, even if this was her second time doing it.

He mentally sighed before asking. "You sure?"

She gave him one of her 'Sara' smiles and replied, as if she had been reading his mind, which some times he didn't doubt that she had the ability to do. "I'll be marrying you, and that's everything I ever dreamed of."

His heart was bursting with love for this woman once again as he smiled and nodded, then he looked at Catherine and Nick before clearing his throat. "Well you heard her, tomorrow there will be a wedding here."

They nodded with a smile, knowing that once Sara's mind was made up, there was no point in trying to change it.

Sara and Grissom smiled at their guests before looking at each other, smiling bigger, it may have not exactly gone to plan, but least they'll be married again, and that's exactly what they wanted and mattered to them in the end anyways.

* * *

AN: Wedding next chapter. Please review.


	17. Better than the alternative

AN: Thank you for the reviews. Here is their wedding, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17: Better than the alternative

The next day

When it was announced that Sara wanted the wedding, the hospital staff was very accommodating, allowing them to use the courtyard so they could have an outdoor wedding, and an Uncle to one of the nurses was a minster who had agreed to officiate it, which the couple appreciated everything they were doing for them to make this day be as special as they could under the circumstances.

While Sara was getting ready in her hospital room with Morgan and Finlay helping her, Grissom, who was once again beardless and wearing a traditional tux for the occasion, was helping with setting up the chairs while talking to Brass.

They laughed about something they were talking about as they unfolded the last of the chairs, then as they straightened up, he held out his hand and said. "Really, congratulations Gil. I'm happy for you. It has been a long time coming."

Grissom chuckled while shaking Brass's hand. "You are right about that, and thank you." As Brass nodded with a smile, Erica had stopped to the side of them.

Once they released hands, Brass looked at Erica before looking Grissom, then cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

After they nodded, he walked away as Erica cleared her throat this time. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Grissom waved it off. "Don't worry about it." Erica nodded while he continued after he gave her a small smile. "Thank you for coming here today, and for being there for me during the rough times."

Erica had visited the hospital everyday to hang out with Grissom, and most of the times they hardly talked, but he appreciated her presence just the same.

She nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't miss this." Then she placed her left hand on his shoulder while continuing. "And like I said, that's what friends are for."

As he nodded with another smile, she removed her hand, and something had caught his eye on her ring finger, so he looked at it before looking into her eyes.

She stated smiling with a little blush on her face as he spoke. "I see it won't be very long before you are celebrating your wedding day."

Erica smiled bigger, making Grissom notice the sparkle in her eyes while she replied. "Yeah, Joe actually asked me a few days ago, but I didn't want to say anything, considering that..."

She trials off as Grissom nodded in understanding, then he brings her in his arms and whispered. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you. I hope you two have a happy life together."

As they pulled back, she nodded with the smile still on her face. "Thank you, that really means a lot to me coming from you." As he nodded with a smile, she continued. "And congratulations to you too."

"Thank you."

After one more nod and smile, Erica turned and walked back to her fiancé, where Grissom saw them share a kiss before they took two chairs in the back row.

A moment later he hears Catherine's voice behind him. "It is good to know nothings changed."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She smiled while walking up closer to him. "Your ability to make women fall in love with you by just being yourself."

Ever since Catherine had met Erica, she had a feeling at one point that the younger woman might have had something for her longest friend/ex colleague & boss, she just didn't think any other moment was appropriate to bring up until now.

He couldn't help but smirk with a joking tone. "Funny, I don't remember it ever working on you."

She chuckled while shaking her head. "It never did, I was immune from the start."

He smiled with a chuckle before sighing, now speaking in a more serious tone. "Well I still don't know what it is I'm doing, I just don't see it."

She stops in front of him. "Well Sara saw it, and apparently still does, so that's the important thing you need to know." She fixes his tie as she finished her comment. "I'm happy that you guys found each other again. I've never seen you as happy as you are when you are with her, and vice versa, so congratulations, Gil. I wish you all the best."

Grissom smiled. "Thank you, and thank you for being here Catherine."

She removed her hands after she was done. "Like I would miss this the second time around."

Grissom chuckled a second time with a nod this time before his attention turned to Finlay and Morgan when they had walked outside, giving him a nod.

He took a breath as Catherine looked back at the women too before looking at him again. "Look's like it's time, you ready?"

Grissom nodded. "I am."

She smiled bigger. "Let's get you married then."

He smiled with another nod. "Alright."

After one more smile and nod, Catherine went to a chair in the front, while Grissom walked to his spot so he could marry the love of his life...again

* * *

When it was time, Nick took his time walking her down the 'aisle' since she wasn't at full strength yet, and after giving her right hand to Grissom since her left shoulder was still a little sore and her arm was in a sling, he smiled at them before walking to a chair so he could sit down.

After the minister spoke to get the ceremony started, he looked at Grissom and said. "Gilbert Grissom, you may start."

He nodded while looking at him before he turned to his bride. "First, I want to say you look very beautiful today."

Sara was already sniffling as she nodded her head. "Thank you."

She was in a nice pant suite, her hair was done-up nicely, and she had her usual dab of make-up, but the sling look didn't make her feel very beautiful. Only when she looked into his eyes did she feel like she was.

He nodded with a smile before continuing. "If someone would have told me 15 years ago that I would be doing this a second time, I wouldn't have believed them. Not only because I never thought I had a shot in the first place, but to get a second chance with a woman like you, it almost seems too good to be true." He cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away before he continued after he cleared this throat. "Even after everything that we've been through, the good and bad, I still love you more than ever, and this time I'm not letting you go. I promise from this moment on I'm yours, just as I've always been."

Once it was Sara's turn, she took a breath before saying her words. "When we finally got together all those years ago, I knew that we could get through anything that life through at us, and although that feeling has wavered a few times here and there through the years, today should be proof that I was right." He smiled while she finished. "The good and bad times that we shared had led us to this moment and another chance, a chance that I'm never letting go. After all this time you are the one that's still in my dreams, my future, my heart and soul, and I promise you from this moment on, I'm yours, just as I've always been."

They smiled at each other with their eyes glistening, and after Grissom grabbed the wedding bands from his pocket, he also brought out a gold chain so her wedding band could be placed around her neck for the time being until her arm feels better, and after the necklace was clipped around her neck as he said the I do's, she smiled and slid his wedding band on his ring finger as she said her I do's before the minister said the magic words. "Gilbert Grissom, you may now kiss your bride."

After he smiled and cupped her cheek again, he brings her closer to him, then after a short pause when they were close enough, their lips finally touched as their friends, which after all this time most of them could be considered their family, clapped and cheered for the newlyweds.

When they finally pulled back from one another, they put their foreheads together before he whispered. "I love you Mrs. Grissom."

She savored the last name, never wanting to take it for granted again, as she whispered back. "And I love you Mr. Grissom."

* * *

Hours later

Once the courtyard was cleaned up from the festivities, and after visiting with the guests for a little bit, which also included some of the hospital guests who got to witness the happy union, Sara and Grissom were back in her room, where she was now moved into a more private one.

She was sitting up in bed wearing her comfortable clothes, something she was thankful for so she didn't have to ware the hospital gown anymore, her hair was in her normal state and she was free of make-up, while he was sitting in the chair next to her bed still in his tux with a few buttons undone as his suit jacket and tie hung off the chair.

He smiled as he grabbed the apple juice container from the table next to the bed and poured a small cup for her before pouring a small cup for himself, then after he handed hers to her, he held his up. "To us."

Sara smiled as she tipped her cup toward him. "To us."

After they light knocked them together, they took a sip, then once he swallowed, he commented. "Not the wedding night I'm sure we've envisioned, but considering the alternative, I'll take it."

Sara smiled. "Come here." He smiled bigger as she carefully moved over to allow him some room, and after he sat down next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder before he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, being mindful of her sore one, while she spoke again. "Well least it would have ended like this no matter what, me being in your arms."

He turned his head to kiss hers. "Which I'll take that anytime."

She sighed in content. "And despite the location of our wedding day, it was beautiful."

"It sure it was, and a lot of it was because of you, my beautiful wife."

She closed her eyes for a second at the sound of that word 'wife', a title she had missed, then she moved her head from his shoulder before speaking while looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "And because of you, my handsome husband." His eyes started to sparkle at the word 'husband', a title he had also missed.

After one more deep look into each other's eyes, they lean toward each other and kissed, which it started out slow and soft, but it became passionate a few seconds later, while he still had a conscious thought about her shoulder.

A few minutes later, they slowed down their kissing before putting their foreheads together while trying to catch their breaths, wishing they could continue, but thankful for what they could get at this moment.

When they pulled back a few seconds later, she finished her apple juice and handed him the empty cup so he could place it on the table, and after he placed his own cup down, they get back in their original positions.

As they continued to lay in each other's arms it became silent, and while they were happy being in each other's arms having this moment together, neither one could deny that they were wishing for the day on when they could officially start their lives together without being in the hospital or having that feeling of second guessing on whether they were really safe or not because of the threat that was or wasn't still in Vegas, they just weren't sure.

* * *

AN: Find out Bruce's whereabouts next chapter. Please review.


	18. Their delayed, but special evening

AN: Warning: Suggestive/implied adult behavior & A questionable word. Thanks to those who are still reading and reviewing, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Their delayed, but special evening

Two weeks later

The day after they had gotten married, they said goodbye to Brass, Catherine and Nick, and it was understandably an emotional day for everybody.

Then a few days after that, Sara got the go ahead to go home, making Sara's day with that news. Even though she wasn't cleared for work yet, she was at least home and could sleep in her own bed with her husband's arms around her every night, so that kept her spirits up.

Now it has been eleven days since she's been discharged from the hospital, and she had gotten some great news earlier that day and wanted to celebrate, so with the cop that was following close by, she went to the grocery store to get some items for dinner, including a bottle of wine.  
Then when she got back to the house, she started making dinner before Grissom came home from work, which she may never be up there with her husband when it came to cooking, but she was significantly better because of him.

When Grissom had pulled his vehicle into the driveway of their home after work, he gets out and gives a nod out to the cop, who was sitting in his car not very far away from the house, then sighed as he shuts the door before walking to the front door of the house.

A part of him was happy to have the protection, because protecting Sara was everything to him, but on the other hand, living while they were constantly looking over their shoulder's every time wasn't a good feeling. They just wanted to live their lives without this threat hanging above them.

He took a breath as he opened the door, and the moment he stepped in the house any negative thoughts washed away because there was a smell of pasta in the air, and the only lights that could be seen was candle light

After he shuts the door, he walked toward the couch to put his coat and briefcase on it before he spoke loud enough for her to hear him. "Honey, I'm home."

A few seconds later Grissom's mouth dropped open a little when he saw her walk in the living room from the bedroom wearing a red dress that went down to her knees with medium sized straps, her hair was down but curled a little, and she had on her usual amount of make-up, which was something he really could live without because she was beautiful to him either way.

When she had stopped in front of him, she smiled at his still stunned look, then finally he cleared his throat and asked. "What's going on?"

She cupped his cheek while replying. "Can't I make dinner for my husband every once in awhile?"

"Of course, but why do I got a feeling this is for a special reason?"

She smiled a little bigger and nodded while wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's because it is."

He raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh?"

"I went to have a check up, and my doctor cleared me to go back to work. It is only for desk duty right now, but least I'll be there doing something productive." He swallowed as she leaned closer to him, now whispering in his ear. "And I remember a certain promise that you made when I got cleared." He closed his eyes as his heart raced with her being this close to him and because of the promise he made to her.

 _Flashback_

 _8 days ago_

 _They were kissing passionately on the bed, but when her hands were reaching for the buttons on his shirt, he pulled back and shook his head._

 _She opens her eyes, looking up at him while she asked. "What's wrong?"_

 _He moves so he was sitting at the end of the bed and his back was toward her. "Sara, you just got out of the hospital."_

 _She moves so she was close to his back. "Yeah, three days ago. I don't think they would have let me out of there if I wasn't getting better."_

 _He sighed and nodded. "I know. I'll just feel better about this when you get the go ahead to return to work. It would mean you are getting even stronger."_

 _She was happy that she was free from the hospital, and not yet being cleared to going back to work surprisingly didn't bug her like it would have in the past. No, the thing that was more frustrating on not being totally cleared was dealing with her overprotective husband. But really she'll take him no other way_.

 _She sighed as she placed her chin on his shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So you want to wait until then?"_

 _He placed his hand over hers while replying. "Believe me, I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, but it would easy my mind if we do."_

 _She knew there was no chance he would change his mind about this, because he could be just as stubborn as her, so she turned her head toward his cheek and kissed it softly before whispering in his ear. "And the day that I get the go ahead to return to work, we..."_

 _She trials off as he turned his body to the side so he could look at her better and cup her cheek, then he smiled at her with his eyes sparkling. "We get the go ahead too, I promise."_

 _She nodded with a smile. "Ok."_

 _He nodded as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek. "I hope you understand that..."_

 _Sara cuts him off. "That you are just looking after me, I know, that's oK." She smirked, but her eyes were being serious when she finished. "I still love you anyways."_

 _He chuckled and kissed her forehead before pulling back, looking at her with sincerity. "I love you too." After one more kiss, he asked. "So, now what do you want to do?"_

 _As she was getting up from the bed, she held out her hand and replied. "I saw that your favorite baseball team is playing today."_

 _His eyes lit up as he took her hand. "You really do love me."_

 _He knew she could sit through any documentary, ranging from his insects to History events and people, that he threw at her. But sports, particularly Baseball, wasn't that high on her favorites list of TV shows to watch._

 _Once he stood up, she cups his cheek while looking at him with love in her eyes. "You bet I do, very much."_

 _Then after one more peck on the lips, they headed for the living room so they could catch the game. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind, but least what she wanted to do and will have to settle for would have the same component, and that was being in the arms of her husband._

 _End of Flashback_

As he came back to present, she pulls back to look into his now passionate filled eyes, which hers weren't that far behind because they both have been waiting for this night since they had gotten remarried.

But then she cleared her throat as she pulled back from him reluctantly. "Dinner first though, you wouldn't want my hard work to go to waste, now would you?"

He smiled and shook his head, clearing his throat again before replying. "No, we wouldn't want that."

She smiled and took his hand. "Well, let's have some dinner then."

He nodded with a smile before they started walking toward the kitchen hand in hand so they could start their evening.

* * *

After Grissom took his last bite of dinner and placed the fork on the now empty plate, he looked at his wife and smiled. "That was wonderful."

She smiled shyly. "Really?"

He leaned forward and took her hand in his before kissing the top of it. "Absolutely, I better be careful or you might take a run for my money."

Sara shook her head as she slipped her hand out of his. "Yeah right."

She stood up with her plate and empty wine glass in her hands before turning toward the sink while Grissom replied as he stood up. "Well I believe it could happen, so I'll still watch out."

She chuckled and shook her head again, but didn't say anything else about it, then after he grabbed his glass and plate, he walks to the sink before they both did their regular chore on putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Once he closed the door to the dishwasher, she reaches for his hand as they looked at each other. He didn't hesitate to take it before they walked to the front door and locked it, then they blew out every candle they went by before walking into their candle lit bedroom.

When they made it in there, they walked to the dresser to take off/out any accessories they had on before he looked into her eyes through the mirror, where she gave him a short nod, telling him it was ok.

His eyes stayed on hers as he moved his hand to the zipper on the back of her dress before he started to slide the zipper down, and once it was far enough, he moved the left side strap off her shoulder first, making her close her eyes as she felt his thumb move over the scar from the bullet wound she had received.

He took a ragged breath as he saw it, still feeling overwhelmed that she got that for him, he was still alive because of her, because of this.

After a few more seconds of just looking at it, he leans his head down and kissed it, making her shudder at the feel of his lips not only on her skin, but on the scar. Then he moved his lips up to the top of her shoulder and along her collarbone until he reached her neck and started kissing her there while she moved her head to the side to give him better access.

When they both couldn't stand their lips not touching anymore, he removed his lips from her neck and turned her around so they were face to face, and by then it only took one look to know they weren't waiting much longer, so their lips were attached to one another immediately while their hearts were pounding as their hands were all over one another, unbuttoning, unzipping, and removing any items of clothing they had on as they were walking toward the bed, lips barely leaving one another.

Now under the covers, but before they reached the point of no return, he pulls his lips from hers breathlessly. She opens her eyes while trying to catch her breath, both showing the love, desire and passion for one another in them when their eyes met.

He cupped her cheek with his left hand a few seconds later. "I love you so much Sara."

She had tears in her eyes as she replied. "I love you too, more than anything."

He removes the hand he had on her cheek and slipped his fingers through her left hand, and after one more look and nod from her, he moved down again, kissing her with a passion that nearly took her breath away, which that's pretty much how they both felt by the end of their magical night.

* * *

Later that night

While they were wrapped in the blankets and in each other's arms with the candle light in the room still going strong, just like their love, they were finally catching their breaths.

He then kissed her forehead with a smile. "Wow."

She chuckled as she moved her hand up to the middle of his bare chest and ran a thumb up and down, replying. "I would second that." He chuckled in return.

After a few more seconds of regaining their thoughts and taking in a few more breaths, she moved out of his arms and turned so her back was facing him. He fallowed her so he could wrap an arm around her before moving his other hand to the scar again, this time it made her tense.

He frowned a little when he felt that and whispered. "What's wrong, is it the scar?" She let out a breath while nodding.

Before, she was too far into the moment to think about how insecure she really was about it, but now that things were back to its normal state, it came back to her strongly.

Her thoughts get interrupted when she felt him kiss it before whispering in her ear. "This scar will always be a reminder on why I'm here. Why we are here now, together, having all these wow moments."

She chuckled as the tension washed away from her. "Well, when you put it like that, it doesn't sound too bad."

He moves up and turns her toward him just a little so he could cup her cheek while looking down in her eyes while he spoke with love in his. "You are beautiful inside and out, Sara, you always have been to me, and this scar will never change how I look at you. In fact, it only makes me admire and love you more."

As she saw the truth in his eyes and the continuing love, she cupped his cheek and ran her thumb up and down it before bringing him down so they could kiss, and after a few sweet kisses, they slowly pull back.

When they opened their eyes again, they looked at one another with smiles on their faces before he kissed her on the forehead. Then they both moved again so he was laying down behind her with her back against his chest this time while both arms were wrapped around her waist as her hands were over his, both taking in this peace and calmness that was around them.

However, that feeling was interrupted a few minutes later when they heard Sara's phone ringing on her night stand.

They sighed as they opened their eyes before Sara spoke. "DB said that he would only call if he absolutely needed me."

He moved his arms to allow her to move while replying. "Then you better answer it."

She nodded as she reached for her phone, and after checking the caller ID, she smiled. "It's Nick." She then sits up in bed so her back was against the headboard while making sure the blanket stayed around her before she answered the phone. "Hey Nick, you already miss us?"

Nick chuckled on his side. "I missed you guys the moment I got here."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, so what's up?"

He paused before replied. "I think you need to come down to San Diego."

"What? Why?"

"There is somebody here that I think you need to come see, we have him custody."

She tensed, making Grissom look at her worriedly as she asked. "Is it..."

She trails off as he answered. "Yes."

Sara cleared her throat before finishing. "OK, I'll uhh...I'll call you back."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye Nick."

After they hung up, Sara looked at Grissom, which he still had a worried look on his face as he asked. "What's wrong?"

Sara swallowed before answering. "Bruce is in San Diego, they have him in custody, and Nick thinks we should go see him."

Grissom sits up in bed and takes her left hand. "Are you ok to do that?"

Sara paused before answering, on one hand she never wanted to see him again once he was caught and locked up, but on the other hand, she would love to see the look on his face when he saw that his master plan had failed, so with that in mind she finally nodded as her eyes met his with determination. "Yes, I want to see that bastard's face when we show him that he failed on keeping us apart forever."

Grissom smiled and took her hand before kissing her ring finger, where her beautiful gold band was shining at him and was forever placed there this time, before they looked into each other's eyes again. "That's my girl."

She gives him her best 'Sara' smile as she cupped his cheek with her free hand, ready to put this chapter of their lives behind them and really start their lives together.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be the last of this story, find out what happens next. Please review.


	19. Never too late

AN: Warning: A questionable work. Thank you for the reviews and continued support, here is the last chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Never too late

The second they got out of bed, they got ready and packed their bag before walking out of the house, informing the cop that he was done with his job, before getting in Grissom's vehicle,  
and while he was driving them to the airport, Sara was calling to book them tickets to San Diego.

By the time they got there, parked the vehicle, walked to and in the airport, checked their bags and grabbed their tickets, there wasn't much time to wait until they had to board the plane.  
In fact, the moment they walked to the waiting area from using the restroom it was time to go, and after they sat down in their seats, he slipped his hand into hers, while she squeeze his hand in return, ready for this to end.

When their short flight was done, they grabbed their carry on bags and got off the plane before walking out of the airport and grabbing a cab.

They didn't want Nick to come and get them because they didn't want to take any chances of Bruce somehow slipping away, and they knew that with Nick watching him like a hawk, he wasn't going anywhere.

Once they made to the police station they walked to the receptionist and told them why they needed to see Nick Stokes, which she just smiled and told them that they were expected, so after handing them two visitor badges while telling them where to go, they walked away hand in hand.

After they got to the room with the two-way mirror, they knocked on the door, and a few seconds later the door opened with a smiling Nick in front of them. "Griss, Sara, it is very nice to see you."

Handshakes and hugs were immediately exchanged, while they said it back to him, which deep down they wished the situation could have been a little better, but they'll take the reunion nonetheless.

Once the greetings were done, Sara pointed to the interrogation room. "Is he in there?"

Nick nodded as asked. "You want me to come in there with you?"

Sara shook her head before looking at both of them. "But stay close."

Nick smiled with a nod while Grissom squeezed her hand. "Always."

As much as Grissom would love to go in there with her, and twist the knife even further, he's going to let her take care of this. He's just thankful the man was where he was suppose to be now.

After Sara nodded, she handed her bag to Grissom before walking toward the door while the guys walked into the other room to watch over her, ready to pounce if it was needed.

She stopped in front of the door when she got there, looked down at her left hand and slipped off her ring before putting it in her pocket, then she took a breath before lifting her hand toward the doorknob and opened the door.

The second Sara came into view, Bruce, who now had a beard and longer hair, smiled at her. "Well if it isn't the grieving bride. How's your sleeping these days? Waking up with the same nightmares?"

Sara closed the door and walked a little closer to the table. "I think you lost the privilege of knowing how I sleep a long time ago."

He smirked while sitting back in his chair. "I see you are as feisty as ever, I guess that could happen with a..."

Sara cuts him off. "Listen, I didn't come here to talk about the weather, or whatever small talk you want to bring up. I came here for one reason, and that was to see you be cuffed and put away where you belong for what you did to me and Grissom, so have fun in prison."

Sara looked at the cop, who was standing in the corner of the room, and nodded her head as she stepped back from the table so she was closer to the window.

After the cop got to him, and as he was helping him up from the chair while cuffing his wrists together, Bruce shook his head while looking at Sara. "Such a shame, I still believe we could've had a beautiful life together." Sara shook her head and looked down, not wanting to look at him, while the cop took Bruce out of the room.

She followed them out a second later, and when the cop and Bruce was halfway down the hall, she speaks again. "Oh Bruce, there was actually two reason's why I came here." He turned around to look at her as she finished. "To see your face when I showed you your plan didn't work."

He looked at her with curiosity until she stuck her hand in in her pocket and pulled out her wedding band, which the minute she brought it in view, Grissom had walked out of the other room and stopped next to her.

Bruce gasped as he glared them. "No! How dare you, you were suppose to be dead, and you were suppose to suffer the same way I have been. It isn't right, it just isn't right."

He tried struggling to get out of the cop's grasp but the hold on him was too tight, and Sara couldn't help but smile a little while she placed her ring back on her finger before wrapping an arm around Grissom's waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Our love is just too strong that not even you can break it. Have fun living in your own hell."

Nick nodded to the cop, telling him to take him away, which he did a second later with a screaming and cussing Bruce struggling the whole time, but not getting anywhere.

When the cop and Bruce were out of sight, Grissom whispered. "You ok?"

Sara nodded as she looked over at him releasing a breath. "I am now. I wish he would have never gone down the road he did, he was better than this."

The guys nodded, and after a moment's pause, Nick took a breath before asking. "You guys hungry? I know a great diner we could go to. It's open 24 hours and the food isn't that bad."

Sara and Grissom share a look, and she nodded. "I can eat."

After Grissom nodded, he looked at Nick. "Lead the way, Nicky boy."

Nick nodded and smiled at the nickname before they grabbed their bags from the room, then they followed him out of the station and into his vehicle, Sara taking the passenger seat while Grissom took the seat behind her.

* * *

Once they made it there, they get out before walking to and in the diner, and after taking a table by the window, the night shift waitress comes over to them to ask what they wanted to drink, which they all asked for coffee, so she walked away to go get it while they were picking up their breakfast menus to check out what to get.

After the waitress comes back with their drinks, she takes their orders before walking away again. Then before and during their meal, they talked about how each of them were doing and Nick finally explained how he caught Bruce, which was a chance meeting really.

They were at the same store, and Nick had recognized his voice in the checkout line next to his, which Bruce had looked shocked that Nick was there before he started running, so after a short chase, Nick took him down and brought him in, wanting to do some damage but restrained himself because losing his job for him wasn't worth it.

Once they were done with their meal, which Grissom paid for, mostly as a thank you for what Nick did, even if he was only doing his job, Nick gets up and heads to the restroom, leaving Sara and Grissom alone.

Sara finishes the last drink of her coffee before looking at her husband. "You know what I've been thinking?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

Sara chuckled while shaking her head. "No, at least I don't think you should be."

He replied cautiously. "Ok, so what have you been thinking?"

"Since this is the weekend, and you don't go back to work until Monday, let's spend it here, you know for our honeymoon."

"I thought you wanted to go to Paris for that?"

She took a breath. "I did, but at this point we would have to wait until the summer to have it, so why don't go there for our 1 year anniversary instead."

Grissom took a moment, then nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'm game." She smiled at him as they lean toward each other to share a kiss on the lips.

When they pulled back they see Nick had stopped at the table, so they smiled with a little embarrassment from getting caught in their own little moment, which made Nick chuckle a little before shaking his head, then he cleared his throat and asked. "You guys ready?"

After Grissom finished his last drink of coffee, he nodded before they got out of the booth, then they walked out of the diner before getting to the vehicle.

Once they got in and were buckled, Nick asked. "So where to? Back to the airport?"

Sara answered from the passenger seat. "Actually, the best hotel your new city has to offer."

He looked over at her. "Really?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, Griss and I have decided to stay for the weekend for our honeymoon."

Nick smiled as he started the vehicle before driving. "Well I hope I at least get another type of meal with you two before you leave."

Grissom answered this time. "Of course."

Nick nodded before he offered them some ideas on what to do for their stay, which they appreciated it.

* * *

A few minutes later, he pulls into the hotel parking lot before stopping in the front of the beautiful building, and after they grabbed their bags, they get out, including Nick, so he could give them a proper goodbye.

Once he was standing at the other side of the vehicle, Grisosm held out his hand. "You've done very well for yourself, congratulations, Nicky."

Nick smiled while shaking his hand. "Thanks Griss. Not bad for the best student you've ever had, huh?"

Sara gave Grissom a sideways look as he released Nick's hand while clearing his throat with a shake of the head, he never told Sara that he had told Nick that's how he saw him, then Nick looked at Sara with a smile before they get into a hug.

When they pulled back a few seconds later, she speaks. "When I call you, we can set up a time for our meal."

"Alright, enjoy your stay."

After they both nodded, Nick walked back to the driver's side of the vehicle while Sara and Grissom walked into the hotel before heading to the receptionist desk.

Once they got their room, they took the elevator up. Then when it stopped on the correct floor, they got out before walking to their room, stopping in front of it once they were there before Grissom slid the card key in and opened it, letting her go in first.

After he stepped into the room, he let the door close behind him while dropping his bag next to his wife's, at the end of the queen sized bed before walking over to where she was standing, which was in front of the balcony window with a perfect view of the ocean, or at least it could be when there was more light outside to actually see it. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her head while holding her to him.

After a few minutes of silence, she asked. "So I have a question."

He kissed her head again before replying. "Yes."

She turns around in his arms before wrapping her arms around his neck, replying with a smirk. "If Nick is the best student you ever had, and Warrick was your favorite, what does that make me?"

Grissom didn't even think about it as he looked into her eyes with love in his. "You Sara, are my everything, my whole world."

She smiled that smile he loved with a nod. "Ok, I'll take that."

He smiled in return before leaning toward her, and when she had met him in the middle, they shared a sweet and tender kiss.

After they pulled back, they put their foreheads together as they whispered at the same time. "I love you."

And while they stood there with their foreheads pressed against one another, feeling their love all around them and a new fresh start upon them with nothing negative hanging over their heads, they silently answered a question they had each thought at one point or another when they were apart, and that was when it came to them, it was never too late to change anything.

* * *

AN: Well that's it, and I hope you liked it. Please review.

Thank you to all the readers, supporters, and reviewers, especially to the people who had never reviewed one more stories before, it means a lot to me. I also want to inform those who still want the sequel to Their Beginning with a Twist, I'll start posting, hopefully, in the next week. Things have kind of delayed me on working on it, so I'll try to get that posted as soon a I can. Hopefully you'll be on the lookout for that, and continue to enjoy any of the other stories that I have done.

Enjoy the rest of your weekend and another new week, take care, and until next time. GSR4ever!


End file.
